Pequeños cambios
by inupis
Summary: Tener un padre como Isshin siempre es complicado... pero para Rukia lo más complicado era tener un compañero como Ichigo.  Posible Ooc, Rukia Kurosaki, Ichigo Kuchiki. Vida de instituto.
1. Primer día de escuela

¡Buenas a todo el mundo!, antes de que se pongan a leer presten atención a lo que tengo que decir:

Este fic es un AU, en el que Rukia ocupa el lugar de Ichigo en la familia Kurosaki e Ichigo el lugar de Rukia en la familia Kuchiki xD, la verdad la idea viene de que me pregunté cómo sería la vida de Rukia si tuviera a Isshin como padre (por lo que le dio a mi papá… se puso a preguntar por nietos a principios del 2011 y le duró todo el semestre -.-). Sin más, ¡disfruten de su lectura!

**Bleach no es de mi propiedad, sus personajes y demás le pertenecen a Tite Kubo**, pero conste que sólo cojo a algunos de sus personajes para divertirme y divertirles, no lucro ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong> Primer día de escuela

Se hacía tarde y ella ya estaba tomando su desayuno, su padre hacía pucheros a una de sus hermanas, específicamente a la que más se parecía a ella. Su hermana menor se encontraba sirviendo panqueques con la mayor presteza que algún integrante de esa familia pudiera tener.

Rukia realmente no tenía la capacidad de dirigir la casa y el orden como su hermana menor, sin embargo solían compartir tareas. Además podía hacer otras cosas, tales como ser una de las mejores estudiantes de su escuela y no causar problemas. Su padre era un caso extraordinario de idiotez y su otra hermana era un caso de seriedad y fortaleza, que había aprendido de Rukia.

Rukia, hija de Isshin y Masaki, quien por accidentes de la vida ya no se encontraba entre ellos, vivía cómoda y felizmente entre sus hermanas menores, Karin y Yuzu, quienes a pesar de ser tan diferentes tanto física como emocional y mentalmente eran mellizas, y con su padre.

-Ya me voy, muchas gracias Yuzu. –dijo educadamente, al instante su padre dejó de llorarle a Karin por la mermelada que no le quería pasar y se arrojó a los pies de Rukia.

-¡Rukia!, ¿no te vas a despedir de papi con un besito? –preguntó lastimero.

-Aish, papá… ya compórtate como un hombre maduro.

-Yo quiero un beso de despedida… -hacía pucheros y no se animaba a soltar la pierna de su hija.

-Suéltame de una vez, o no respondo. –Rukia se estaba enojando, se podía notar en la fuerza que aplicaba en uno de los tirantes de su mochila. Su padre en vez de obedecer se aferró más fuerte y restregó su rostro en la pierna. Rukia ya fastidiada y asqueada lo pateó con su pierna libre, mandándolo a volar a la pared contraria. –Te dije que me soltaras… chao niñas, cuídense mucho y no vayan a llegar tarde. –dijo despidiéndose de sus hermanas con una sonrisa.

-Mo… ahora no se despidió bien de nosotras por tu culpa –le dijo Yuzu, inflando sus cachetes, a su padre que estaba en una complicada posición en el suelo.

-Mi querida y hermosa primera hija no se despidió de mí –Isshin decía mientras lloraba mares y hablaba lastimeramente sin moverse de la dolorosa posición.

-Deja de hacer pucheros, agradece que no te golpeó antes. –le dijo Karin cruzada de brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla. En respuesta Isshin se apegó a una pared donde había un poster de la que antes fuera la persona encargada de las labores del hogar.

-¡Masaki!, ¡nuestras hermosas hijas no me quieren!, ¡ni siquiera se despiden de su papá! –tenía los brazos extendidos en el enorme póster tratando de abrazarlo mientras seguía llorando. Yuzu estaba lavando los platos que Karin había recogido hacia un rato.

-Eso es parte de lo que tienes que madurar viejo, si Rukia te viera ahora lo más probable es que te daría otro sermón… creí que te dijo que botaras esos pósters. –Isshin la miró con pucheros en los ojos y al comprobar la seriedad de sus palabras se volteó al póster y se puso a llorar desconsolado.

-Karin-chan… ¿qué le dijiste?, está llorando muy fuerte…

-Sólo lo cierto, vamos ya, Kia-nee-san dijo que no llegáramos tarde. –cogió su mochila y la de su hermana mientras la jalaba fuera y cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-¡Adiós papá! –gritó Yuzu hacia el interior mientras era empujada hacia la vereda, traspasando la verja de la casa. -¿Crees que esté bien?

-Sí, después de todo no tenemos tanta suerte como para deshacernos de él por unos reclamos. –sin darle mayor importancia apresuró su paso, siendo seguida de cerca por su melliza.

*** Tururururu ***

Era endemoniadamente temprano, la verdad es que había sido despertado hace casi dos horas por su hermano mayor, pero sólo eso, despertado… porque luego se había vuelto a dormir. Ichigo Kuchiki, hermano de Byakuya Kuchiki, no podía soportar a su hermano mayor, cada que podía ponía en jaque su autoridad y le demostraba que seguía sus propias reglas. Contrario a él, en su paso por la escuela en vez de esforzarse en destacar con todo su conocimiento y educación, buscaba pasar desapercibido, aunque siempre obtenía los primeros lugares… muy pocos podían asociarlo a su familia al verlo en la escuela, se la pasaba abstraído mirando por la ventana cualquiera fuera la clase y la escuela, llegando incluso a parecer un vándalo producto de su actitud y su cabello.

-…

-Buenos días –dijo Ichigo sentándose a desayunar. Byakuya lo ignoró olímpicamente mientras proseguía con su desayuno. -¿Qué?, ¿vas a ignorarme porque no me levanté temprano? –nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta –Disculpa que no realice todas las ceremonias y tradiciones estúpidas por las que te levantas antes de las cinco de la mañana. -comentó con sarcasmo y burla en la voz.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Ichigo. Ten más respeto por lo que te legan tus antepasados. –dijo solemnemente mientras acababa su desayuno.

Ichigo bufó mientras comía su desayuno. No hacía las cosas como todos en su familia querían, hacía lo que consideraba importante simplemente. Era su forma de sobrellevar la pérdida temprana de sus padres y el hecho de que su hermano mayor fuera ya la cabeza de la familia.

Más de una vez habían intentado teñirle el cabello, después de todo el negro era el color normal de esa familia… salvo por su madre, una corriente que tenía cabellos rubios. Cuando pequeño su madre solía alabarle por el color y la calidez que el chico desprendía. Su hermano era su ejemplo a seguir y su ídolo luego de su padre, pero así como las cosas eran, no vuelven a serlo.

Observó como Byakuya se levantaba e iba a terminar de preparase, estaba en último año de instituto. Ichigo lo miró calzarse los zapatos, recibir su maletín de manos de una de las sirvientas y como salía por la puerta que el mayordomo le mantenía abierta para luego subir al coche que conducía el chofer familiar.

No se iría, simplemente lo esperaría sentado con todo el porte Kuchiki. Ichigo miró su taza de té y apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo mientras la removía lentamente. Se bebió lo que restaba de un sorbo y se levantó para seguir a su hermano y dirigirse a la escuela. Era su primer día de instituto.

*** Tururururu ***

-¡Ah!, ¡Orihime! –gritó Rukia agitando su mano a la chica que caminaba completamente distraída.

-¡Rukia-chan! –la chica corrió a su encuentro y se encaminó con su amiga de menor estatura al ingreso del recinto educacional. -¿Crees que estaremos en el mismo curso?

-Eso espero… eres la única a la que conozco –dijo sonriendo Rukia.

Ambas chicas habían sido compañeras durante toda la secundaria y habían acordado ingresar al mismo instituto, después de todo era el mejor, pero más costoso. Rukia había sido becada y necesitaba mantenerse dentro de los tres primeros lugares de su curso para continuar en él, mientras que Orihime había ingresado gracias a que su tía poseía una muy buena situación económica.

Caminando juntas se dirigieron a los paneles para observar sus salas. Sonrieron felices al saber que habían logrado estar en la misma clase, clase 3 del primer grado.

-Rukia-chan… ¿no dice ahí Kuchiki? –preguntó dubitativa Orihime mientras leía parte del listado de alumnos que serían sus compañeros.

-¿Eh? –Rukia volteó, luego de leer su curso había perdido el total interés en el panel. -¿Dónde? –siguió con la vista el lugar que su amiga le apuntaba y al comprobarlo abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¡Que bien!, tal vez sea hermana de Kuchiki-san–Orihime hablaba animada. Uno de los motivos principales por los que Rukia se había esforzado tanto para ingresar a ese instituto venía siendo Byakuya Kuchiki, pero ello lo explicaremos más adelante.

-S-si… -ninguna de las dos pensó que Ichigo sería nombre de chico, después de todo significaba "fresa". Rukia levemente sonrojada sonrió muy feliz de ese primer día.

Se formaron en filas en el gimnasio y recibieron su primer discurso de recepción a la escuela. Mucho hablaban del prestigio y de lo importante que eran los estudios y la buena formación para el futuro. Rukia miraba disimuladamente hacia los alumnos de tercer año, sabía que entre ellos estaría Byakuya Kuchiki, pero lamentablemente no podía verlo desde su posición, era una de las que se encontraban más adelante.

-Y ahora, procedamos a iniciar el período… -y bla bla blá, para Rukia no era la gran cosa, aunque ciertamente se sentía orgullosa de poder estar ahí. Se dio el lujo de recorrer con la vista la fila de hombres de su curso, deteniéndose al instante en que llegó a uno de peculiares cabellos naranja claro, como el de Orihime mezclado con rubio.

-"_No sabía que permitían a vagos delincuentes aquí… quizá sea hijo de alguna familia yakuza que intente limpiar su nombre"_ –se remeció inquieta en su puesto luego de pensar aquello, pero inmediatamente lo rechazó, imposible que un yakuza estudiara en su instituto. Pensó que tal vez era un chico rebelde que no quería saber nada de su familia y quería actuar como delincuente, después de todo de lejos quedaba la posibilidad de que su cabello fuera teñido.

Las filas no se rompieron y ordenadamente los cursos superiores partieron rumbo a sus aulas. Todos los alumnos de primer año se quedaron aguardando un momento, hasta que se les asignaron los debidos profesores jefes y enviaron a las aulas.

-Bueno, me presento. Mi nombre es Joushiro Ukitake, de ahora en adelante su profesor de historia y geografía, junto con su profesor jefe. –el hombre de blancos cabellos y sonrisa alegre y acogedora se terminó de presentar educadamente a sus alumnos. –Por ahora tienen unos minutos de recreo, conózcanse un poco y a la vuelta haremos las presentaciones. –Dio por terminadas sus palabras justo en el momento en que tocaban el primer timbre, las primeras horas de escuela se habían gastado en la formación e inserción del alumnado.

Muchos de los alumnos salieron de la sala y, para tranquilidad de Rukia, no se veía cerca al chico "vándalo". Orihime se levantó para dirigirse a un grupo de chicas que se había reunido para hablar y conocerse, jalando de un brazo a Rukia.

-Hola, soy Orihime Inoue y ella es mi amiga, Rukia Kurosaki, un placer –dijo Orihime por las dos una vez llegó junto a las chicas y soltó el brazo de Rukia.

-Vaya, que guapas –dijo una de las chicas algo asombrada. –Soy Riruka Fujiwara, es un gusto. –le extendió la mano a ambas chicas y las saludó así. –Ellas son Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Tatsuki Arisawa, ella… -se quedó mirando un momento a la otra chica, quien simplemente se presentó por sí misma.

-Me llamo Hiyori Sarugaki, y esta de aquí es Momo Hinamori –Rukia consideró que sus maneras eran algo bruscas, pero le sonrió igualmente. Hiyori se volteó a mirar a Riruka y le dirigió una mala mirada. –No creo que te cueste tanto recordar nuestros nombres, Fujiwara –Riruka frunció el ceño por la manera despectiva de hablar de la chica, Hinamori por su parte trató de calmar un poco los ánimos y Hiyori se retiró de la sala, había entablado conversación con ellas solo porque se le acercaron y Momo le había pedido que tratara de ser sociable ese primer día.

- Bueno, puedes ver qué clase de personas hay en este curso solo con decirles hola –comentó Riruka, Nelliel estaba jugando con un elástico y no prestaba mayor atención, solo al principio cuando saludó. Tatsuki por su parte se encontraba apoyada en una mesa mirando en dirección a la puerta de la sala.

Momo se disculpó y salió tras Hiyori al poco rato, Rukia por su parte quería ver la escuela aunque fuera un momento antes de iniciar las clases.

-Orihime, voy y vuelvo… -le dijo dejándola en manos de las otras chicas, con suerte quedaban tres minutos antes de que volviera a sonar el timbre.

-Pero Ru… -no alcanzó a nada, ya se había ido.

-¿Y dónde vives, Inoue? –preguntó Tatsuki, quien enseguida sintió algo de curiosidad por la chica.

*** Tururururu ***

Rukia había recorrido gran parte de la institución, pero al momento de virar distraídamente una esquina se chocó contra alguien y cayó al suelo.

-Ay… -se quejó en tono bajo.

-¿Estás ciega?, fíjate por donde caminas –le dijo el chico contra el que había chocado, al tiempo que le ofrecía una mano. Rukia lo miró desafiante, y notó de inmediato que era aquel chico de cabellos naranja algo pálidos. Rechazó su mano y se levantó por sí misma.

-Eres tú el que debería tener más cuidado. –al instante se marchó a paso veloz al aula mientras tocaban el timbre. Ichigo solo refunfuñó mientras volvía a meter su mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

><p>Espero que pese a que me costó no hayan quedado tan alejados de sus personalidades originales… lo que más me costó fue la relación Ichigo-Byakuya, y la de Rukia-Isshin, este fic… va a ser muy gracioso xD (espero). No pude cortarlo donde quería porque no me dio tiempo, antes de que se me olvide la idea trataré de subir su conti… pero no prometo nada.<p>

Bueno, este era uno de los trabajitos que tenía guardado a medias desde el año pasado… aún no comienzo a hacer el capi que sigue xD, pero trataré de actualizar pronto… perdonen que no actualice las otras historias, voy a escribir de ahora en adelante solo cuando tenga inspiración, porque si no sale muy forzado Dx

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Mi bebida favorita es la fanta, cuando está abierta y ha reposado un poco perdiendo el gas… igualmente me gusta la crush bien agitada, sin gota de gas_


	2. Sorpresa

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Debo admitir que cierta personita me asombró con sus suposiciones, así que lo aclararé: Ichigo es 100% hermano de Byakuya, al igual que Rukia es 100% hija de Masaki e Isshin, ninguno de los dos tuvo un cambio extraño de familia ni nada por el estilo, en esta historia así es como serán las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> Sorpresa

-¡Rukia-chan! –Orihime al ver ingresar a su amiga la llamó para que se apresurara, el profesor Ukitake ya había ingresado al aula y aguardaba unos minutos.

-Bien… ya que estamos todos –los alumnos se sentaron, Ichigo había sido de los últimos en ingresar, otros chicos de cabellos más "normales" ingresaron luego de él. –Vamos a comenzar con presentarnos.

Ukitake miró a los alumnos y decidió que comenzaría la chica del primer puesto a su izquierda. La chica se levantó.

-Mo-Momo Hinamori, tengo 15 años, mi cumpleaños es el 3 de Junio… eh… -miró a los lados y se sonrojó mientras se ponía más nerviosa. Ukitake le sonrió y ella se sentó, dando paso al siguiente alumno.

Los estudiantes iban uno a uno levantándose y diciendo cosas como su nombre, afecciones, su anterior escuela y todo aquello que se les viniera a la mente como datos importantes. Rukia había decidido sentarse hacia el final del aula, junto a la ventana, escuchaba con pereza los nombres de algunos y a otros los miraba más atenta solo por curiosidad. En determinado momento el chico de cabellos naranjas, que se sentaba inmediatamente en diagonal a ella, tuvo su turno.

-Ichigo Kuchiki –a Rukia esas palabras la congelaron en el acto –tengo 15. –fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a sentarse. Rukia cruzó miradas de sorpresa con Orihime y por poco olvida presentarse cuando llegó su turno.

Se levantó mirando a Ichigo, quien solo frunció el ceño al verla de pie sin decir nada. Quedó todo en silencio por un instante hasta que reaccionó y se presentó debidamente.

-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, aquí tienen sus horarios, mañana tendremos pruebas de diagnóstico de todas las asignaturas. –los alumnos se levantaron uno a uno y comenzaron a despejar el aula, Rukia se juntó con Orihime y entre las dos iban conversando.

-Yo creí que sería una chica –dijo la chica de orbes grises.

-No puedo creerlo… que él sea un Kuchiki… -Rukia miraba la nada, muy concentrada mientras caminaba, Orihime iba junto a ella y se puso a meditar un momento.

-Mmm… tienes razón, ese ceño fruncido y la actitud medio rebelde que aparenta no es muy del prestigio de un Kuchiki.

-Si no fuera porque el color de su cabello es natural… -Orihime le miró con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?, creí que era teñido.

-No, en el recreo me topé con él y me di cuenta de que es natural.

-¿Y qué harás Rukia-chan? –Rukia no contestó, no tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Llegaron a la salida y se despidieron, ambas vivían en lados opuestos de la ciudad. Rukia comenzó a caminar cuando notó al chico de extraños cabellos sentado en el borde de la cera. Le dio curiosidad.

-Hola… -Ichigo no le respondió –Oye… te estoy hablando –le tocó el hombro, al instante Ichigo se volteó a verla mientras se retiraba los audífonos que andaba trayendo.

Se quedaron mirando un momento y Rukia volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué haces sentado ahí?

-… -el chico la miró de arriba abajo –pues, diría que estar a tu altura, enana. –Rukia se estaba molestando, era la segunda vez en el día en que el idiota la llamaba enana. Decidió hacer como que no le importaba y moverse hacia su camino. –Estoy esperando… -Rukia volteó curiosa del cambio de actitud del chico.

-¿Esperando? –Ichigo se removió los cabellos.

-Se supone que Byakuya saldrá en un rato, pero parece que se va a quedar en algún club o algo.

-¿Y?

-Es mi hermano –dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Y nos vienen a buscar cuando él sale.

-¿Y no puedes caminar a caso?, yo me aburriría si fuera tú, Kuchiki-kun –dijo en un tono meloso que por alguna razón irritó al chico. –además, ¿no tienes que estudiar o algo?

-¿Estás loca?, es el primer día de clases

-Nos soltaron antes para que repasáramos un poco para mañana… yo creo que van a comenzar de inmediato con la exigencia. –Ichigo bufó y se levantó.

-¿Sabes?, eres muy molesta, ¿por qué no te vas ya a tu casa?

-Pues a eso iba, idiota.

-¿Idiota?, cuida tus modales enana, le estás hablando a un Kuchiki –dijo altanero. Rukia se enojó y atinó a golpearlo con una patada en las canillas.

-¡No deberías ser un Kuchiki!, tu hermano es todo un ejemplo a seguir, estás manchando su apellido… ¡Y NO SOY ENANA! –terminó de decirle mientras se iba furiosa sin esperar alguna respuesta del chico.

Ichigo estaba primero molesto, luego en shock y luego algo deprimido. Suspiró mientras cogía su maletín y lo cargaba por sobre su hombro.

-Así que no debería ser un Kuchiki… bueno enana, ya somos dos los que pensamos igual… -decidió irse caminando, su hermano estaría libre en al menos un par de horas.

·

Rukia llegó a casa y lo primero que recibió fue un intento de abrazo de su padre, que logró esquivar con maestría, ya estaba acostumbrada a ello.

-Oh, hermosa hija, cada vez tus reflejos son mejores. –Rukia en ese instante se encontraba saludando a sus hermanas, tenían escuela solo por la mañana durante esa primera semana. -¡Pero no lo suficiente! –gritó con una sonrisa algo… "pervertida" en su rostro y la cogió desde la espalda abrazándola por la cintura.

-¡Papá! –Rukia gritó y luego le dio un pisotón y un codazo en las costillas, logrando liberarse. -¡deja de hacer eso!, ¡¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo diga?

-E-esa es mi hija… -decía entrecortado con una mano en sus costillas y otra con el pulgar arriba, felicitándola.

-No entiendo como soportas esto, Kia-nee-san –dijo Karin mientras pasaba de mirar de su padre a Rukia.

-¿Y qué hicieron hoy? –preguntaba en voz alta mientras subía a dejar su bolso a su cuarto, adornado con un lindo Chappy en la puerta que portaba un cartelito que decía "Rukia".

-Pues… no mucho, lo mismo de siempre –decía Karin sentada en posición india sobre el sofá, Rukia volvió a bajar y se les acercó. –Hoy tuve un partido y los molimos –dijo contenta

-¿Cuántos anotaste?

-Seis, pero los chicos terminaron metiendo otros tres, así que ganamos 9-4.

-Yo me encargué de limpiar y ordenar –dijo Yuzu. –Y luego fui con papá a comprar, me regaló una tortuga –dijo refiriéndose a un peluche que le gustó e Isshin decidió consentirla con él.

-Mi trabajo hoy estuvo relajado –dijo Isshin

-No te preguntaba a ti… sé que eres un vago.

-¡Nooo!, ¿Por qué?, mi querida primera hija tiene un concepto tan malo de mí… ¡Masaki! –corrió al póster que aún se mantenía ahí y Rukia sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo en ese instante -¡Rukia cree que no hago nada para mantenernos! –En eso Rukia le arrojó lo primero que pilló, que resultó ser una perforadora que estaba sobre la mesa del esquinero.

-¡Deja ya de hacer eso y madura! –Isshin había recibido el golpe de lleno y quedado casi noqueado, Rukia aprovechó y se acercó al cartel para tratar de retirarlo.

-¡No!, ¡No Rukia!, ¡me comporto, pero no lo saques! –se aferró a sus piernas tratando de detenerla, pero Rukia sabía qué debía hacer.

-¡Karin! –al instante, su hermana pelinegra de ojos oscuros, casi negros(*) se acercó y con un golpe del canto de la mano noqueó certeramente a su padre. Yuzu y Karin trataron de jalarlo para alejarlo.

Ese era el momento.

Rukia con cuidado sacó el póster de la pared y lo enrolló, luego se dirigió al cuarto de su padre a buscar el resto que sabía tenía guardado en alguna parte. Isshin se removió y al instante recuperó el conocimiento, esquivó los intentos de golpes de Karin y vio que su pared estaba ahora inmaculada, sin cartel alguno.

Corrió lo que más pudo hacia su cuarto y encontró a Rukia con un bote metálico grande de basura, en el que ahora estaban todos sus pósters y la vio con una cajetilla de fósforos en la mano.

-¡Nooooo! –gritó con un mar de lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de arrebatársela. Rukia distrajo a su padre y le arrojó la cajetilla a Karin, que ahora aparecía en escena.

Demasiado tarde el actuar para Isshin, Karin encendió el conjunto de papeles que no tardaron mucho en consumirse por completo. Isshin solo lloraba frente a ellos sin oponer resistencia.

-¿No se habrán pasado un poco, onee-chan? –preguntó Yuzu acercándose a ellos.

-Tranquila Yuzu… -Rukia y Karin salían de la habitación, dejando a su padre hecho bolita. –mañana ya estará como loco de nuevo y probablemente de nuevo ande pegando carteles por todas partes… solo los quemamos porque ya eran muchos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a preparar mi mochila y la de Yuzu para mañana –comentó Karin comenzando a caminar. Rukia por su parte vio como Yuzu pensaba ir a la cocina a preparar la cena.

-Esperen las dos… hoy vamos a hacer algo especial –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. –Yuzu, tú prepararás las mochilas y Karin, tu vendrás conmigo… hoy prepararemos nosotras la cena.

En casa de los Kurosaki, una vez por semana más o menos, Rukia y Karin tomaban algunas de las tareas de Yuzu, después de todo Rukia insistía en que debían aprender al menos lo mínimo para subsistir.

Esta sería la segunda vez que cocinarían, la primera vez cabe mencionar que al tratar de hacer tamagoyaki para el desayuno quemaron todas las porciones… y el arroz les quedó pegoteado.

Ahora probarían para la cena y Yuzu estaba palideciendo al pensar en ello. Isshin de inmediato abrió su puerta, apareciendo totalmente recuperado mientras con horror miraba hacia el par de pelinegras que ya bajaban la escalera.

-¿De verdad van a preparar la cena? –pregunto completamente serio a su hija que estaba paralizada viendo como sus hermanas mayores bajaban conversando y ya se dirigían a la cocina.

-Pa…papá –dijo lastimera mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Tranquila mi pequeña… entre los dos limpiaremos el desastre… -ninguno de los dos tenía fe en sus hermanas/hijas.

En la cocina…

-Bien Karin, antes nos distrajimos tontamente… hoy no hay espacio para errores. –Karin le asentía mientras sacaba los ingredientes. –bien… aquí la receta –pegó un papel en el refrigerador, en letras grandes se leía _**Tonkatsu(**)**_

-Yo me encargo de las verduras –dijo Karin mientras se disponía a lavar los vegetales. La cena incluiría sopa miso, arroz, un poco de col y tonkatsu.

Luego de que Yuzu acabara las tareas, ambos Kurosakis se asomaron a la cocina por el olor exquisito que salía. De pronto comenzaron a sentir olor a quemado y un grito de Karin los alertó. Se refugiaron en el living.

-¡Rukia!, ¡de nuevo! –Rukia corrió en dirección al sonido, encendió el extractor y retiró el sartén del fuego justo a tiempo… el tonkatsu estaba listo, por poco y se les quemaba.

-ah… -Rukia soltó un suspiro con el sartén en su mano –Ten más cuidado, te dije que no lo dejaras a llama máxima si te ibas a dedicar a otra cosa.

-Perdón. –Ese era el último y Karin había decidido cocinarlo ella luego de ver que su hermana había hecho un buen trabajo con los otros.

-¡Papá, Yuzu!, ¡a sentarse! –gritó Rukia cargando dos platos mientras se dirigía al comedor, ya habían puesto la mesa. –Karin, trae el kétchup cuando acabes –la chica pelinegra de ojos oscuros estaba sirviendo el último plato. Rukia volvió y se llevó el resto de platillos.

-Ohhhh… -Isshin admiraba asombrado la presentación, no creía posible que sus pequeñas chicas hubieran hecho eso solas. -¡Han mejorado mucho, Rukia-chan, Karin-chan!

-Deberías esperarte hasta ver el sabor –dijo Rukia… Isshin miró con inseguridad ahora su plato.

La verdad no era la quinta maravilla del mundo, pero sabían decentemente bien. Rukia sonrió victoriosa de su creación.

·

Byakuya ingresó a su hogar con su cara neutral. Ichigo se encontraba cerca y ambos se quedaron viendo, sin decirse nada. Byakuya iba a retirarse y seguir a su cuarto a cambiarse, cuando Ichigo le habló volviendo a ver la televisión.

-Te esperé un rato, después me vine caminando porque tardabas mucho… supongo que de ahora en adelante eso haré –Byakuya cerró los ojos y siguió con su camino.

Luego de cambiarse se dirigió a su estudio, donde ordenó por prioridades sus cuadernos y textos de estudio, junto con otra ruma de cuentas y estado de acciones que habían dejado ahí para que viera. Estuvo trabajando hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Ninguno de los dos Kuchikis dijo mayor cosa cuando cenaban.

* * *

><p>(*)Lo siento, soy realista… no existen los ojos negros -.-… los de Karin pueden ser demasiado café oscuros y parecer negros, pero es imposible según genética (tengo entendido) alcanzar el color negro de ojos… violeta sí, incluso uno muy cercano al rojo… pero el negro no.<p>

(**) Para los que no sepan, el Tonkatsu es un platillo de cerdo apanado (también puede ser pollo… e inicialmente cuando se inventó era con cordero) frito, que se corta en rodajas para no tener que andarlo cortando… suelen echarles diferentes salsas e incluso kétchup condimentado (como aquí).

Kurosaki-kun!, digo, Kuchiki-kun… agh, Ichigo! Pobrecito… hirieron tus sentimientos, bueno, hasta ahora solo yo sé por qué es que piensas eso xD jujujuju, a los lectores, ¿se imaginan por qué Ichigo cree que sería mejor que no fuera un Kuchiki?

xDDDD ahora que Isshin es papá de Rukia, en verdad le toca sufrir… ella es mucho más certera para controlarlo y manejarlo jajajajajajaja "el poder de una chica es… abrumador", fue lo que me dijo un amigo un día.

Por cierto… ya me aburrí de poner mi clásico Tururururu, así que ahora solo separaré con espacios y puntitos… es menos distractor. Mmm… Byakuya no hay caso… no pasa nada entre él e Ichigo… pero ya cambiará más adelante

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo para el primer cortito capítulo, por las reviews se les agradece a: **Pureheart01, elyzmaki, Nany Kuchiki** y a **Sakura-Jeka.**

Si les gustó el capi… pues tómense unos minutitos de su tiempo y regálenme con una review xD que cada una que otorgan es una sonrisota en mi cara jajajajaja

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Me encanta el deporte, cualquiera sea, mientras sea competitivo. He practicado Karate (fui campeona regional por 5 años), fútbol (actualmente aún sigo en la rama de mi universidad), básquetbol, hándbol, voleibol y natación… nunca me gustaron las disciplinas artísticas como gimnasia rítmica o lo que fuera, me gusta el trabajo en equipo y "sudar la gota gorda", siempre me esfuerzo al máximo y cuando perdemos en equipo me siento culpable, por lo que al siguiente me esfuerzo aún más._


	3. Grupos de Trabajo

Aprendí algo interesante, ¿sabían que blablablá existe y se escribe de esa manera o separado por barritas?... creí que era una expresión coloquial, pero en la rae está definido como una onomatopeya o.o… nunca se acaba de aprender… creo que sería bueno un día de estos coger un diccionario y ejercitar mi propio lenguaje (en una de esas un extranjero sabe más español que yo xD).

Bueno, vamos a lo que les importa, Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, he tomado sus personajes (y cambiado drásticamente su idea original) sin fin de lucro ni nada por el estilo.

Más les vale leer hasta el final ò_ó, hoy tengo un regalito.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong> Grupos de Trabajo

Ichigo se levantó extrañado, su hermano no había ido a despertarlo. Se sentó a desayunar sin encontrar a Byakuya cerca. Pasó al cuarto del de negros cabellos una vez acabó y lo encontró aún dormido.

-Ya es tarde… -se apoyó sobre el umbral de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos -¿no piensas asistir hoy? –vio que Byakuya fruncía levemente el ceño, pero le ignoraba.

Se acercó entonces, perdiendo su actitud relajada y descubrió al poner la mano sobre su frente que tenía algo de temperatura y el rostro más pálido de lo usual.

-Oye… ¿estás bien?... –trató de remecerlo, en el instante Byakuya abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente. Ichigo se apartó prudencialmente y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó sin emoción.

-Son pasadas las siete, casi siete y media… no creo que alcances a ir hoy –dijo remeciéndose los cabellos, les tomaba cerca de quince minutos dirigirse en vehículo y las clases iniciaban a las ocho.

Byakuya sin responder se destapó y bajó de la cama, sobre su escritorio había muchos papeles que Ichigo reconoció como estados de cuenta, la empresa de sus padres era temporalmente administrada por su abuelo. Cuando alguno de los dos terminara sus estudios universitarios la administrarían en su totalidad, por ahora Byakuya se encargaba de discutir algunos puntos con su abuelo y aprender "gajes" del oficio.

-Oye, ¿hasta qué hora te quedaste? –ambos sabían que ese era un día complicado… Byakuya lo sobrellevó por la madrugada trabajando incansablemente. Se cumplían ya cuatro años de que ambos se convirtiesen en herederos incapaces de administrar su fortuna.

-No creo que les hubiera gustado ver que su hijo mayor se perjudica la salud justo hoy… -continuó Ichigo algo melancólico mientras miraba apesadumbrado al suelo y empuñaba sus manos, se sentía frustrado y dolido.

Ichigo no le miraba, Byakuya entonces solo posó una mano en su hombro y presionó levemente. Pasó por su lado y se dirigió al baño.

-Ichigo, ve a la escuela, llegaré para el segundo período. –Ichigo enfundó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y salió del cuarto.

En la limosina seguía pensando como solía hacerlo a esa fecha. ¿_Con qué derecho… sigo vivo?_

·

-¡Bien! –comentó animada a tope. –No hay forma en que falle. –su rostro mostró una enorme sonrisa de superioridad.

-Kia-nee-san, ¿pasó algo bueno esta mañana? –preguntó Karin viendo a su hermana salir de su habitación con la sonrisa en el rostro, estaba radiante.

-No, pero pasará.

-¡Oh, mis ángeles! –dijo Isshin cuando las vio bajar mientras esperaba sentado los platos de desayuno que Yuzu traía desde la cocina. –Que hermosas se ven hoy mis queridas hijas –dijo orgulloso, muy feliz por alguna razón.

-Ya se consiguió nuevos –fue el comentario a dúo de ambas hermanas de negros cabellos, refiriéndose a los pósters quemados del día anterior.

-Hoy volveré tarde –comentó Isshin –Tengo turno.

-Bueno, pero recuerda que se cena a las siete, si llegas más tarde te tendrás que calentar la comida en el microondas. –dijo Rukia mientras se sentaba y se servía un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-¿No me esperarían? –preguntó iniciando un puchero el hombre de barba incipiente. Rukia miró de costado a su padre mientras bebía un poco de líquido.

-Tú pusiste esa regla, sería ridículo que la pasaras a llevar cuando te conviene. –Isshin dejó caer su cabeza sobre su pecho en actitud derrotada. –Bueno… estamos a buen tiempo –dijo comentándole a sus hermanas menores mientras veía su reloj de pulsera, cuyas agujas eran las manos de Chappy y al centro su "hermoso" rostro de conejo deforme–si terminan pronto puedo acompañarlas a su escuela.

Yuzu y Karin le asintieron con alegría, a ambas les agradaba la presencia de su hermana mayor.

-¿Y a mí? –preguntó nuevamente Isshin, el pobre se sentía algo triste.

-Papá, tu trabajo está al lado… no es como si te fueras a morir por dar tres pasos –Isshin comenzó a mover sus dedos, tratando de chocar ambos índices en actitud infantil. Rukia suspiró mientras volvía a la tarea de acabar su desayuno.

Al poco rato se levantó junto con sus hermanas, que subieron a su cuarto y cogieron sus respectivos bolsos, Rukia lo había bajado con anticipación. Se acercó a su padre que ahora leía el diario mientras sorbía un poco de café.

-Cuídate y no hagas tonterías –posó una mano en su hombro y luego se inclinó besando su mejilla. Isshin sonrió en actitud madura y le cogió la mano delicadamente asintiendo para luego soltarla suavemente, podía hacer show todo el día, pero de vez en cuando actuaban ambos de esa manera si nadie los veía. Continuó tranquilamente con su desayuno mientras sus otras hijas bajaban corriendo la escalera y se sentaban a poner el calzado.

-¡Adiós! –gritó desde la puerta Karin, Rukia estaba calzándose los zapatos ya en la salida.

-¡¿Cómo que adiós? –gritó Isshin, dejando ambas cosas sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a paso veloz al marco mientras veía a Rukia comenzando a traspasar la verja. -¡Despídete de tu padre con un beso! –Karin ya había desaparecido de la vista, había huido en carrera la primera cuadra y aguardaba oculta tras la esquina.

-Nos vemos papá, trata de no salir tan tarde –dijo Yuzu mientras le daba un abrazo por la espalda antes de seguir a Rukia. Isshin se quedó en la puerta mirando con orgullo a sus hijas y aunque ninguna le vio levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

-Ahora, a lavar los platos. –dijo con seguridad, cerrando la puerta.

·

En vez de llegar demasiado temprano como solía hacerlo, llegó a hora prudente y apreció con detalle como varios vehículos caros y limosinas se estacionaban a las afueras del instituto para luego dejar bajar a sus pasajeros. Sus compañeros eran… _demasiado notorios_.

Vio como de uno bajaba el chico de cabellos naranjas y se extrañó al no ver a Byakuya bajando también. Decidió concentrarse en las cosas importantes e ingresó al instituto donde su amiga ya la esperaba recargada en la ventana.

-Oh, llegaste un poco tarde Rukia-chan –dijo al notar su presencia en el interior del aula.

-Decidí pasar a dejar a Karin y Yuzu en su escuela, después de todo queda más o menos de camino. –tenía que desviarse algún par de cuadras, pero no era la gran cosa.

La clase comenzó con el ingreso de otro profesor, su cabello era azul y tenía el rostro maquillado de manera extravagante, sus uñas igualmente eran azules y la verdad parecía un loco. Los alumnos se quedaron mirándolo intrigados hasta que se paró frente a la mesa del profesor y habló.

-Soy Mayuri Kurotsuchi, su profesor de química. –Tenía en sus manos un papel con el listado del alumnado. –Antes de comenzar con la prueba y dejarlos en manos de Ukitake –comentó con algo de desprecio. –Diré los grupos de trabajo de este semestre.

Los alumnos se miraron extrañados, ¿grupos de trabajo?, ¿para qué? Un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros levantó su mano.

-Disculpe, ¿para qué son los grupos de trabajo?

-Es increíble que sean tan idiotas –comentó bufando mientras volteaba la vista. –Obviamente son para los trabajos de laboratorio. –El alumno se arrepintió al instante de formular su pregunta, sin embargo, nadie se reía de él, por el contrario, sentían cierta pena por el sujeto.

-Bien, mantengan cerradas sus bocas y escuchen las parejas –dijo continuando… comenzó a leer la lista sencillamente, las parejas eran los dos aledaños en ella. –… Arisawa y Asano… Hinamori con Inoue… -siguió leyendo varios más –Kuchiki con Kurosaki –Rukia golpeó su frente contra la mesa. -… Sado con Sarugaki –y luego de un par más acabó.

Sacó entonces un grupo de papeles que dejó caer sobre el escritorio.

-Un representante de cada pareja debe sacar una hoja, mañana tendremos laboratorio introductorio, así que espero estudien los contenidos básicos y traigan lo que aparecen en el listado. –sin decir más se fue del aula.

Rukia y Orihime se miraron curiosas, Rukia decidió ir por una de las hojas al ver a Ichigo sentado abstraído completamente. Orihime se levantó por su parte y fue a juntarse con su compañera de grupo, como muchos ya estaban haciendo.

Rukia inspiró profundamente luego de coger la hoja y voltear en dirección a Ichigo, puso la mejor sonrisa en su rostro y preparó su ánimo para tratar con el chico "desagradable".

-Hola –Ichigo al instante salió de su estado de ánimo. –soy tu compañera de grupo para el laboratorio de mañana. –contrario a lo que Rukia creía, Ichigo le sonrió.

-Que bien, ¿necesitas algo? –no estaba preparada y casi se cae de la impresión.

-S-solo venía a ver qué vamos a hacer –su ceja temblaba extrañamente, en definitiva no esperaba ese comportamiento.

-Puedes dejármelo todo a mí, me encargaré de lo que dice la lista –le sonrió otra vez y Rukia supo que algo andaba mal.

-D-de acuerdo… oye… ¿te –antes de decir algo para cerciorar sus pensamientos entró Ukitake con dos personas más que cargaban hojas que seguramente eran de las pruebas que harían. Hizo que los alumnos tomaran asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Rukia de vez en cuando le daba algunas ojeadas a Ichigo y pensaba que era extraño. Pensó que tal vez tuviera relación con que Byakuya no llegara junto con él.

-Ya conocieron al profesor Kurotsuchi, espero que les haya agradado –comentó con una sonrisa. Los alumnos solo se preguntaron en qué mundo vivía Joushiro.

Comenzaron por pruebas de alternativas de matemáticas y lenguaje. El silencio era sobrecogedor, sólo se escuchaba el rasgado de los lápices sobre las hojas. Rukia, al contrario de la mayoría de sus compañeros, respondía con una sonrisa en el rostro y muy animada.

Acabaron con las dos primeras pruebas y tuvieron un receso. La mayoría se quejaba de no haber tenido receso entre pruebas. Orihime estaba hablando con Momo, Hiyori y Rukia, comentaban algunas preguntas y, luego de que Hiyori pusiera cara de muerta, decidieron cortar por lo sano y hablaron de sus parejas de ciencia.

-A mí me toca con el grandote que no habla… solo dice "hmmm"… ¿a caso eso es una respuesta? –preguntó molesta Hiyori.

-Nosotras nos vamos a juntar hoy en casa de Inoue-san a estudiar la guía. –dijo Hinamori. La verdad no comprendía por qué la exigencia extrema desde el segundo día.

-Yo no sé nada –dijo Hiyori mientras en actitud relajada cruzaba los brazos tras su nuca. –Si el grandote no hace algo pues nos sacamos un cero.

-¡Hiyori-chan! –le regañó Momo.

-He… ¿qué esperas?, sabes que odio la química… -no le gustaba porque implicaba tener un gran control sobre las proporciones cuando se trataba de laboratorios.

-¿Y si vienes con nosotras a ver qué podemos entender?

-Yo no le veo lo difícil –dijo Rukia, no buscando ser altanera ni soberbia, solo honesta. –solo vamos a verificar el comportamiento de soluto y solvente de algunas sustancias, lo más probable es que el profesor lo que quiera es que recordemos qué sustancias se pueden mezclar bien con cuáles y cuáles quedan separadas en otras. Se supone que estas primeras clases veremos mezclas heterogéneas, homogéneas y diferentes solventes.

-Genial, sabes chino… ahora nos vas a traducir así que no faltes –le ordenó la pequeña rubia.

-Pero no puedo… -dijo siendo sincera, la casa de Orihime le quedaba lejos.

-Es cierto, Rukia-chan vive algo lejos. –Hinamori, Hiyori y Orihime vivían relativamente cerca.

-Además supongo que te deberás juntar con Kuchiki-kun –dijo Momo.

Rukia entonces miró hacia la sala, Ichigo seguía sentado, cosa extraña, y hablaba y reía con el compañero de trabajo de Hiyori y el chico de cabellos castaños de antes, lo más curioso era que de los tres el más alto no hablaba y en vez de sonreír miraba muy serio al de cabellos naranjas.

-¡Hey!, ¡Orihime! –la chica pelinegra del día anterior se acercó al grupo de chicas y saludó muy familiarmente a Orihime.

-¡Arisawa-san!

-Tatsuki, ya te dije que me dijeras Tatsuki –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro. –Hola Kurosaki, Sarugaki, Hinamori… ¿qué tal están?

-Depende, si crees que harán reforzamiento para los que salgan mal, entonces estoy a punto de morir. –dijo Hiyori con los brazos cruzados. Momo solo sonrió. Rukia miró curiosa a Orihime.

-Ayer nos topamos de camino a casa y nos dimos cuenta de que éramos vecinas… pasamos gran parte de la tarde charlando. –dijo para satisfacer la curiosidad no expresada de la Kurosaki.

-Ah… -Rukia volvió a voltear a su compañero de trabajo y ahora lo veía solo, reposando la cabeza sobre su mano.

·

Acabaron el día luego de unos cuántos exámenes más y algunos salían completamente agotados, mientras que otros como Hiyori salían demasiado felices del complejo escolar para dirigirse a sus hogares y de camino hacer otras cosas.

-¿Qué dicen si vamos a un Karaoke antes de ponernos a estudiar? –preguntó la de cabello rubio al trío de chicas que iban con ella.

-Por mí bien… no vendría mal. –dijo Tatsuki caminando a la par de Orihime y Momo.

-¡Arisawa! –un chico de castaños cabellos llegaba corriendo a su lado -¡hola hermosas señoritas!, lo lamento pero toda la tarde me raptaré a esta preciosura para tra- antes de acabar un puñetazo de Tatsuki lo tiró al suelo.

-Ya te dije que cada cual estudiará por su propia cuenta, tu traes la mitad de las cosas y yo la otra… -Keigo, el chico que había sido golpeado, lloriqueaba en el suelo.

-¡Pero eso no es trabajo en equipo! –se sobaba constantemente su mejilla que ya se hinchaba. Tatsuki lo ignoró. -¡Además sé cómo hacer sentir bien a una dama!, no te arrepentirás de venir conmigo a mi casa –gritó pervertidamente, Tatsuki se regresó los pasos andados y comenzó a patearlo hasta que Hiyori la jaló con ella.

-Vaya pareja te conseguiste… -Tatsuki miró amenazante a la de rubias coletas mientras el cuarteto de chicas se iba sin volver a ver al chico lastimado.

Rukia por su parte se encontraba aguardando en la entrada, había visto todo el escándalo reciente y no podía evitar trazar ciertos paralelismos entre su padre y el joven compañero de Tatsuki.

-¿Qué haces ahí parada? –preguntó Ichigo sin mucho ánimo al encontrarla sonriendo de algo que no comprendía.

-Ah, te estaba esperando. –dijo volteándose aún con la sonrisa.

-¿A mí?

-No idiota… -bufó molesta, miró inquisidoramente al chico. -¿Hay algún problema contigo?

-¿Conmigo?, ¿por qué lo dices?, no hay nada en especial –comentó continuando su caminar.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera zanahoria decolorada?

-Nada… -dijo sereno.

-Idiota, tarado, vándalo –comenzó a probar suerte.

-Puede ser… -dijo sin prestarle atención mientras caminaba.

-No te conoceré, pero definitivamente algo te pasa –dijo plantándose frente a él y mirándole a los ojos. –El chico arrogante y agresivo de ayer no se pudo haber transformado en un perrito sumiso de la noche a la mañana. –Ichigo frunció el ceño en respuesta a la provocación y la apartó con una mano.

-No estoy de humor para jugar contigo, enana. Métete en tus asuntos.

-Pues es de mis asuntos el trabajo de mañana y más te vale no faltar y traer las cosas… si no estudias y nos va mal te moleré a golpes.

-¿Quién, una enana como tú?, no me hagas reír. –cada vez comenzaba a molestarse más.

-Oh, Kuchiki-kun… ¿no será que estás triste porque tu hermanito no te acompañó hoy? –preguntó con tono meloso tratando de molestarlo. Ichigo se detuvo y se quedó callado un momento.

-En verdad eres molesta… -Rukia no se esperaba eso, había tratado de provocarlo para que reaccionara sin resultado alguno. Vio como el chico se marchaba y sintió el impulso de decir algo, recordó su nombre y decidió hablar directa y fuertemente.

-¡Ichigo! –el chico volteó asombrado de ser llamado sin ningún honorífico –No tengo idea de qué te está pasando, pero ten una cosa segura, las personas que te quieren lo hacen por quién eres, valórate más y si hay algo que cargas muy pesado aprende a compartir esa carga y vivir con ello… -dijo Rukia muy segura de esas palabras. Ambos se mantuvieron mirando a los ojos durante mucho rato.

-…

-…

-¿Qué rayos te pasa enana? –Rukia le dio un golpe en la cabeza en respuesta y se fue molesta a su casa. Ichigo le sonrió una vez ella le daba la espalda. –Supongo que gracias… Rukia…

·

Rukia estaba molesta, ¿cómo se le ocurría a él tratarla así después de decir esas palabras?, esas palabras eran muy importantes para ella y las había guardado por poco más de cinco años en su corazón… esas palabras que la ayudaron a soportar la muerte de su madre.

-Idiota… -estaba molesta con él, pero también sabía que en parte era su culpa por meterse donde no la llaman. Suspiró y decidió ir a bañarse.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kia-nee-san? –se preguntó Karin en voz alta mientras reposaba la cabeza sobre la mesa del comedor.

-La verdad no sé… pero se veía triste –dijo Yuzu mientras apartaba un poco a Karin y ponía los cubiertos. –Ya va a estar la cena, así que ayúdame un poco.

-Ya, ya… -dijo sin ánimos la pelinegra.

Rukia ya había terminado y se encontraba secándose el pelo luego de haberse puesto ya la pijama, era más cómodo. En eso tocaron el timbre.

-Ah de ser papá –exteriorizó Yuzu.

-¡Yo voy! –gritó Karin, Rukia bajaba las escaleras con calma viendo a su hermana en la puerta. -¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó con molestia, no era Isshin el que había llegado.

-¿Aquí vive Rukia Kurosaki? –preguntó el chico que había fuera.

-¡Rukia, te buscan! –gritó mientras daba paso a que su hermana fuera a la puerta y subía a su cuarto un momento.

-Hola enana…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? –estaba sorprendida y en verdad no esperaba encontrarlo en la puerta.

-Vine a pasarte parte de la lista, decidí que no puedo traerlo todo. Además no sé de qué va esto.

-¿Y te arrepientes y ya? –el chico se encogió de hombros -¿crees que ahora puedo ir a comprarlos?, eres un idiota… ¡y estudia por ti mismo!

-¡Nee-san!, ¡está lista la cena! –gritó Yuzu, al notar a su hermana discutiendo con el chico de cabellos naranjas se les acercó. –Si tienen mucho que hablar entonces mejor que entre. –Ichigo se autoinvitó a pasar con las manos en los bolsillos luego de lo que dijo Yuzu.

-Permiso… -dijo rutinariamente al ingresar a casa ajena. Se quedó mirando un poco el lugar y luego miró a Rukia y negó con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Los pobres no lo entenderían… -Rukia lo agarró del cuello de su polera ya que Ichigo se había cambiado.

-¡Repite eso idiota! –Karin bajó y se encontró con la escena del chico mirando a otro lado mientras Rukia furiosa solo pensaba en asesinarlo, pero por respeto a sus hermanas no lo hacía.

-¿Quién es él? ¿y por qué entró? -preguntó Karin, creyó que el chico de la puerta ya se habría ido para cuando bajó y que era su padre con quien Rukia discutía.

-Un compañero de Nee-san –dijo Yuzu sonriéndole a Karin.

-Pues ya es muy tarde para que venga a la casa –dijo aumentando el nivel de voz para ser oída por el par que peleaba en la entrada.

-No es como si me fuera a quedar tampoco –dijo Ichigo mirando desafiante a la chica de negros cabellos que estaba próxima a la mesa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –gritó Rukia mientras lo soltaba e iba a su cuarto.

Ichigo se quedó de pie un momento mirando a las hermanas de Rukia, Yuzu le sonrió y se fue a servir la cena, Karin por el contrario se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándolo con toda la aversión que sentía por él.

-Ten… -dijo Rukia bajando con un pequeño informe. –Lo hice para Hiyori, pero como hay otro más idiota te lo doy… -Ichigo frunció el ceño y le miró muy molesto por la acotación –deberías al menos agradecer…

-Enana…

-Y no soy enana, tarado, me llamo Rukia Kurosaki… ¿entendiste Kuchiki-kun? –Ichigo sonrió de lado cogiendo las hojas.

-De acuerdo, Rukia Enanasaki –Karin no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeó por el invento.

-Cómo te atreves… tú… -no sonaba a pregunta. Pilló desprevenido al chico y agachó su rostro a su altura para golpearlo, pero no llegando a concretar nada por una "pequeña" interrupción.

-¡Hola mis pequeñas dulzuras! –gritó de pronto Isshin abriendo la puerta de golpe. Todos voltearon a verlo y en el instante se quedaron quietos.

-…

-Creo que me equivoqué de casa… -dijo cerrando los ojos y saliendo por la puerta. -¡No!, ¡¿Qué significa esto? –gritó volviendo a ingresar mientras vociferaba por la cercanía de Rukia con el de naranjas cabellos.

-Ah, ese es un compañero de Rukia onee-san –dijo Yuzu mientras iba a por otro servicio para su padre.

-¡Rukia-chan!, ¡dile a papi que no es cierto lo que ven sus ojos! –comentó gritando lastimero mientras de un puñetazo apartaba a Ichigo de Rukia y procedía a abrazar a la última. Rukia logró darle un pisotón a su padre y lo mantuvo lejos de ella con una mano.

-Por favor compórtate, me estás avergonzando –dijo en tono frío. Isshin sintió como si un rayo lo atravesara y se deshizo graciosamente en el suelo.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a golpearme? –gritó Ichigo luego de levantarse y mirar al hombre patético que estaba lloriqueando en el suelo.

-¿Hu? –Isshin se levantó en el instante y puso cara de molesto. -¿A caso hay un insecto que habla por aquí? –Se acercó a Ichigo como si no viera a nadie. –Bueno, son ideas mías.

-Tú… -Rukia suspiró y se dirigió a la mesa, ya nada iba a hacer. -¡¿Quién te crees que… -Isshin aflojó otro puñetazo al rostro de Ichigo, que por suerte éste esquivó.

-Oh, veo que algo te mueves, naranja-kun –comentó sarcástico. Ichigo no podía creer que existieran familias así y vio con sorpresa como las hermanas de Rukia y ella, se sentaban a la mesa, daban las gracias por los alimentos e iniciaban a comer. –Ten la técnica del súper padre Kurosaki –dijo mientras le daba una patada aérea que no pudo esquivar por haberse distraído. Cayó al exterior de la casa e Isshin le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa con esta familia? –se preguntó asombrado, siendo incapaz de levantarse de la impresión. Justo entonces salió Rukia mientras se escuchaban quejidos del hombre de negros cabellos provenientes del interior.

-Sólo es así de idiota a veces… -se acercó al chico que la miraba aún choqueado. –No te olvides de estudiar –le pasó las hojas que habían quedado olvidadas en el interior y se fue nuevamente dentro. Calzaba plantufas de conejo e Ichigo reparó en ese detalle.

* * *

><p><strong>Observación ridícula nº 1; Omake: <strong>¿Qué pasaría si Ichigo pidiera asilo a Isshin de la forma en que Rukia lo hizo en Bleach?

* * *

><p>Rukia dejó a Ichigo ingresar, se había peleado con Byakuya y la verdad no quería volver a su mansión.<p>

-Rukia… -una voz de ultratumba sorprendió a la chica y al voltear vio a su padre con el rostro sombrío. -¿Qué hace aquí este? –dijo apuntando con un movimiento de su cabeza al chico. Ichigo se adelantó a hablar para responder.

-Lo que pasa es que… -al instante Isshin golpeó a Ichigo de un codazo, incapacitándolo de hablar y arrojándolo por la embestida contra la pared.

-Ahh, que agradable estirar un poco el cuerpo… ¿entonces? –Ichigo yacía tirado en el suelo completamente anonadado y adolorido.

-Eh… -Rukia no imaginaba que su padre pudiera ser así de idiota. –Jum, resulta que Ichigo tuvo una pelea terrible con su hermano… -comenzó a relatar, tratando de sonar acongojada y compasiva.

Isshin solo miraba a Rukia e Ichigo comenzó a notar que la chica estaba actuando. Rukia relataba cosas como que lo querían obligar a hacer trabajos forzados y tonteras sin cabida.

-Entonces… como si fuera poco, sus tíos quisieron venderlo como esclavo a Corea… -En este punto Rukia ya estaba con un pañuelo secando sus lágrimas. –Por eso necesita quedarse aquí un tiempo.

-Mi pequeña… no llores… -Isshin abrazó a Rukia y ella le hizo un gesto de triunfo a Ichigo, que sinceramente creía que se había ido a meter a casa de locos. –Descuida… yo me encargaré… -dejó que Rukia se fuera a su habitación.

Ichigo miró primero con inseguridad y luego con más confianza a Isshin, éste le ayudó a levantarse y puso una mano en su espalda.

-Mis más sentidas disculpas joven… no sabes cuánto lo siento –Ichigo pensaba seguir hacia el living, pero no pudo continuar porque esa mano en su espalda llegó al cuello de su ropa por la parte trasera y lo mantuvo jalado mientras Isshin estaba quieto. -¡Cómo de tonto crees que soy! –sin más lo lanzó fuera de casa. -¡Y no vuelvas a hacer que mi hermoso ángel diga mentiras!... ¡Masaki, nuestra hija ha sido influenciada por un chico zanahoria! –gritó mientras corría al retrato que había pegado en la pared nuevamente.

-¡Están locos! –gritó Ichigo y se fue, no volvería a poner un pie en esa casa.

**Conclusión:** No alcanzó siquiera a solicitarlo…

* * *

><p>Je, debo confesar algo… no me sabía el apellido de Riruka, por eso lo inventé… ¿le molesta a alguien o prefieren que le ponga el que empieza con D? Por cierto, no se equivoquen, son parejas de grupo nada más… ni de broma pensaría en algo como una pareja entre Chad y Hiyori… que miedo xS… tampoco Keigo con Tatsuki (la verdad el pobre sería asesinado), fue meramente coincidencia (que será utilizada a mi favor luego fufufufu).<p>

Por cierto, si tienen algo que preguntar, háganlo… en una de esas se me ocurre algo gracioso al respecto xD (el omake fue nada más por curiosidad mía… espero les haya gustado el cap ^^). Casi se me olvida... la próxima actualización será un capítulo especial... tiene que ver con el pasado de los Kuchiki.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y apoyo, en especial desde el cap pasado a: **Akisa** (ojala entonces cumpla tus expectativas)**, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00, Hikari Kazumi, dulceCandy la diosa del amor** y a **Nany Kuchiki.**

Se cuidan mucho y espero que tengan la bondad de regalarme una review xD.

Bye~

Ps: jeje, había cometido un pequeño error en la parte de Karin que no expliqué... ahora sí.

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Soy una chica competitiva creo, pero en realidad más que competir para demostrar superioridad es por la admiración que le tengo a mi contrincante. Los puestos en una competencia nunca me importan demasiado, si soy incluso penúltima no es grave para mí, me importa medirme contra aquella persona que considero importante y superarla, así mismo me gusta competir en grupo para hacer que mis compañeros sientan el logro de la victoria y me entrego por entera al grupo, no me interesa brillar sola... creo que por eso me gustan los deportes en equipos xD (como el fútbol), me gusta mucho ser apoyo de las demás personas._


	4. El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia

¡Hola a todo el mundo!, ando feliz… ¿por qué?, ah, simple, aprobé un ramo que debí haber dado por perdido, necesitaba un 86 de 100 para aprobarlo… y me saqué un 95! xD jajajaja supongo que soy una chica genial (si claro, cuando me conviene). Perdonen que me haya atrasado estos días en subir capi… me nació una necesidad tan profunda por leer que me costó demasiado ponerme a escribir (ya me he leído cinco libros desde el lunes, que llevaba la mitad del capi escrito), incluso ahora tengo se podría decir que más hambre por leer un buen libro xD, y ando de suerte, estoy aprovechando que no tengo una clase y ando en la biblioteca de mi u, mientras leen esto yo ya estoy revisando libros para secuestrar (?).

En fin, como ya saben, los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo y etc.

Informo que las cursivas las utilizo para flashback, pero en ocasiones también con el fin de acentuar con esa voz retumbante que imagino cuando veo cursivas.

* * *

><p><strong>El tiempo pasa, la gente cambia<strong>

Sobre su escritorio reposaban ordenados un conjunto de cuadernos. A un lado se encontraba el último informe financiero que recibiera. Byakuya se frotó los ojos con pesar, apagó la lámpara del escritorio y se cambió a su pijama, se suponía que debía dormir.

Se recostó en su cama, pese a que no quería cerrar los ojos estos ya le pesaban. Debía descansar si no quería preocupar a Ichigo o faltar nuevamente la mañana a clases, el dolor de cabeza producto de su sobresfuerzo solo podía calmarse durmiendo. Poco entusiasmado por ello, incluso molesto por su debilidad, terminó por dormirse.

_Tac…_

_Una pausa_

_Tac…_

_Otra más_

_Tac…_

_Se escuchaba el aire siendo rasgado velozmente, para luego…_

_Tac…_

_Una cuerda se tensaba fuertemente, forzando el marco que la ataba_

_Tac…_

_Ichigo estaba sentado de rodillas sobre el piso de pulida y costosa madera con finas terminaciones de la mansión._

_Tac…_

_Miraba con admiración y devoción a un preadolescente, de un máximo de trece años. Él, con apenas nueve años de edad cumplidos hacia no mucho, se mantenía en su posición, firme y disciplinado._

_Tac…_

_Pese a la posición en que estaba, dolorosa para principiantes, su cuerpo y rostro parecían relajados. Se encontraba tan concentrado en el joven de negra y larga cabellera, recogida en una coleta, que no se percató de los pasos suaves que se deslizaban sobre el piso de madera a su encuentro._

_-¿No creen que ya es suficiente? –Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños con un brillo imperceptiblemente anaranjado y ojos dorados profundos hizo acto de presencia -¿Por qué no descansan un momento?, seguro tienen sed. –En sus manos transportaba una bandeja con un trío de vasos y una jarra de jugo. _

_Sonriéndole ampliamente al niño de cabellos anaranjados, dejo lo que transportaba sobre el piso, junto a él. Entonces Ichigo no dudó y se lanzó a las faldas de la mujer con el fin de abrazarla, perdiendo al instante su posición. No se había vuelto a oír el ruido del golpe seco producto del impacto del ligero proyectil._

_-Mamá –el joven de ojos azulados y grisáceos alzó la voz –nunca voy a poder mejorar si siempre vienes a pararme en mitad de mi entrenamiento –reclamó en actitud infantil mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La mujer se guardó una leve carcajada tras su mano, su hijo mayor solía divertirla mucho en aquellos momentos._

_-Yo creo que ya eres muy bueno Byakuya –el blanco, a una distancia prudente, se encontraba incrustado de una decena de flechas, donde más de la mitad se encontraba precisamente en el centro e incluso algunas para alcanzar su posición habían destruido parcial o totalmente a sus predecesoras._

_-Todavía no, aún me falta mucho para acercarme a tu nivel –dijo orgulloso de su madre y sonriente. –Si voy a ser el próximo jefe de la familia, tengo que lograr alcanzarte a ti y a papá –le dedicó una entusiasta sonrisa a su madre, ella aprovechó para acomodarle los cabellos y besarlo en la frente. Ichigo, que estaba junto a ellos levantó su mano entusiasmado._

_-¡Yo también!, ¡yo quiero ser como nii-sama! _

_-¿Entonces seguimos ahora con tus clases? –le preguntó Byakuya, la mujer se apartó levemente de los niños, sonriendo por lo bien que sus hijos se llevaban._

_-¡Sí, nii-sama! –Ichigo le reverenció a medio cuerpo -¡por favor, entréname para ser tan bueno como tú! –Byakuya le sonrió y se le acercó para enderezarlo._

_-Ichigo, nosotros somos hermanos, iguales, no tienes que doblegarte ante mí o suplicarme. Si me superas me daré por satisfecho y mientras aprendamos juntos me bastará. –esas palabras, en vez de hacer que Ichigo desistiera de su posición de admirador, lo hicieron sentirse aún más orgulloso y respetuoso por su hermano. La señora Kuchiki solo podía pensar en el hermoso futuro de su familia y agradecía los hermosos regalos que tenía en la vida._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé la última vez? –preguntó amablemente Byakuya mientras veía como Ichigo se posicionaba con el arco y una flecha. El niño asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, mirando a su hermano. –No te desconcentres, mira al frente… respira con calma y baja más tu centro de masa –le decía al niño. Iban a iniciar con el primer tiro, pero la mujer los interrumpió._

_-Una parte importante en la disciplina y el entrenamiento es la mesura. Ya han entrenado mucho sin descanso, acompáñenme un momento –les ofreció a cada uno un vaso con jugo de frambuesa, los niños obedeciendo en silencio se sentaron a cada lado de la mujer._

_Bebían tranquilamente sus brebajes siendo mecidos por una suave brisa matutina con olor a cerezos en flor. Era un hermoso día de primavera temprana que jamás podría ser borrado de sus corazones y recuerdos._

_-¿Qué sería de mí sin mis pequeños? –se preguntó la mujer en voz alta, los niños la miraron con intensidad, pensando lo mismo._

_-Nunca te dejaremos sola mamá –habló Byakuya por los dos. La mujer les regaló una hermosa sonrisa y los besó y abrazó a cada uno. Era uno de los tantos días felices que se acumulaban en sus infancias._

Byakuya se remeció por sus recuerdos, despertando. Optó por cubrirse el rostro, específicamente sus ojos, con uno de sus antebrazos. Su garganta estaba seca y apretada, le escocían los ojos y su pecho dolía, poco faltaba para que volviera a hacer lo que no hacía desde hace unos años.

Dio tres inspiraciones profundas antes de apartar su brazo de su rostro. Había logrado calmarse y volver a su aspecto sereno y frívolo.

·

Faltaban unos minutos para que tocaran el timbre e iniciara el primer período escolar. En una de las clases de tercer año se podía observar a un grupo de chicas que rodeaba a un joven de negros cabellos.

-Gracias por sus cuadernos. –dijo Byakuya, entregándole a cada chica su cuaderno respectivo. Ellas, tratando de mantenerse estables, cogían sus cuadernos muy emocionadas del acercamiento que habían logrado tener con el Kuchiki, poco faltaba para que parecieran parte de un fan club… que por cierto no se dudaba existiera.

-Tch… ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –preguntó un chico de cabello rubio observando la escena.

-Igual te consigues bastantes chicas de vez en cuando –dijo otro de cabello rojo, más alto.

-¡Pero míralo!, si les pidiera que dieran tres vueltas y ladraran como perrito, ninguna le diría que no –luego de sus palabras, sonrió al pensar al frío Kuchiki haciendo aquello.

-No digas tonterías, Hirako, Kuchiki-sama jamás haría algo tan estúpido.

-¿De nuevo adorando al estirado? –preguntó burlón, el chico se sonrojó levemente.

-¡Es un ejemplo a seguir!, y no lo estoy adorando, lo estoy admitiendo como superior –se defendió a medias aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo prefiero a los que se muestran como son… muy niño bonito será, pero se ha obligado a guardar algo. –miró luego burlón. –Neh…, no lo paso –dijo con una voz demasiado burlona.

-Cada cual tiene sus… cosas

-¿Como qué? –el chico no respondió y apartó la vista –Oi, Renji… desembucha… de mi boca no va a salir.

-¡Ja!, seguro… -le dio una sonrisa burlona. Renji había conocido a Byakuya cuatro años atrás casi exactos, más precisamente con un día de diferencia… en un funeral.

A un día del funeral, sus padres habían ido a la mansión Kuchiki a demostrar su apoyo y dolor por lo ocurrido, mas él solo había conseguido intrigarse por el chico de negra cabellera, parecía estar ajeno a la situación y completamente calmado.

Por casualidad estaban en el mismo curso y se fue acercando a él desde las sombras, sin el valor de hablarle aún por un estúpido miedo, _sabía algo que seguro lo apartaría… lo había visto derramar una lágrima el día del funeral_. Comenzó a admirar el liderazgo que ejercía el joven Byakuya al poco tiempo y se dio cuenta de la fuerza de su carácter y su orgullo, sintiéndose pequeño él mismo frente a la supremacía del joven.

Byakuya para ese entonces era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, al igual que ahora. Renji en esos años no había querido nada al respecto, pero trataba por todos los medios alcanzar las notas del joven que ya admiraba.

-Oye, Renji, préstame atención cuando te hablo –Hirako lo sacó de sus pensamientos un momento, haciéndole sonreír con suficiencia.

-Ni que hablaras cosas tan importantes.

-Tch…

-Renji –el chico se volteó al instante y se enderezó frente a un chico de menor estatura que él… bueno, muchos o casi todos coincidían con aquella descripción. –Recuerda que hoy hay trabajo que hacer.

-Por supuesto –lo reverenció mientras Byakuya se dirigía a su puesto, el profesor en ese momento hacía ingreso al aula y el curso se ordenó.

·

Ichigo se acercó al puesto de una distraída chica de cabello negro y dejó caer un cúmulo de hojas.

-¿Ichigo?... hola –dijo Rukia percatándose del chico, había estado mirando con ensimismamiento por la ventana. Antes de iniciar una conversación, él la interrumpió.

-Qué hola ni que nada… tu porquería de informe no se entiende nada –Rukia se tensó. –"Entonces, lo agitas bien, pyon~… y luego verás que, ¡zas!, no hay si quiera trazas visibles, pyon~" – dijo con un tono burlesco, leyendo una parte del informe de Rukia.

-¿Y?, no le veo lo malo, está muy bien explicado

-¡¿Estás loca?, ¡¿Qué es esa mierda de "Pyon, Pyon"?

-Cuida esa boca, en vez de reclamar deberías agradecer.

-¿Y esta cosa que parece una masa amorfa? –preguntó con molestia apuntando al ser que supuestamente hacía las acotaciones del experimento… un dibujo de algo que no supo identificar, con uno de esos largos apuntadores metálicos en su pseudo brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa con Chappy? –silencio por unos segundos…

-¿Chappy?... no me digas que te refieres a esa porquería mutante de conejo que aparece en los programas para bebés…

-¡Chappy no sale en programas para bebés! –Reclamó a viva voz levantándose de su puesto. El curso se les quedó viendo, ambos discutían ensimismados y a un volumen muy alto, Orihime estaba sinceramente sorprendida, Rukia no se comportaba de esa manera muy a menudo y menos en el colegio o frente a otras personas… solía usar la faceta "la dulce Rukia"

-Tienes razón… si tu lo ves, entonces es un programa para enanos –la chica se contuvo con todo lo que tenía de golpearlo.

_No en frente de todos… no en frente de todos_ se repetía Rukia mentalmente.

-Ichigo… -se notaba en su tono de voz forzado que realmente se estaba conteniendo –discúlpate.

-¿Yo?

-No idiota, yo…

-Ah, acepto tus disculpas por la abominación que me pasaste. –Rukia no lo pudo evitar y le propinó un puntapié. Todo quedó en silencio al instante e Ichigo miró con odio a la chica.

-¡Enana de la…! –Rukia no lo escuchaba, hizo caso omiso de él. Le dio la espalda a Ichigo, no sin antes sacarle la lengua en burla, cogiendo el informe que había realizado con tanto afecto para luego llevárselo a Hiyori, que le sonreía ampliamente.

–Toma, lo había hecho para ti… para que entendieras un poco más de la materia por si tenías dudas.

-Gracias, Kurosaki… creo que me caes bien, diría que cada vez mejor –le sonrió cruzándose de brazos y Rukia percibió que era por su actitud con Ichigo.

-Bueno, creo que serás de las pocas –sentía el silencio del curso en su cuello, como si la estuvieran ya dejando aparte. Volteó la vista y se encontró con una sorprendida Riruka y una curiosa Nell, decidió hacer como si nadie más existiera.

-Ichigo… -un joven moreno, de ascendencia mexicana se acercó a él y lo miró en silencio.

-No pasa nada, Chad… –le dijo cerrando los ojos e irguiéndose derecho. Más que molesto estaba intrigado por la intrepidez de la chica… su familia era rara, ella era rara… quizás le daba curiosidad.

·

Pasaron las clases de la mañana sin mayor alboroto, Hiyori aprovechó los recreos para repasar junto a Orihime y Momo. Rukia se había juntado con ellas y no paraba de sentir una sensación paranoica a sus espaldas, donde volteaba las conversaciones se detenían o simplemente las personas se alejaban… parecían evadirla… ¿Qué acaso era tan malo poner en su lugar a un Kuchiki?

Si supieran… ella prácticamente soñaba con la grandeza de Byakuya Kuchiki, respetaba el apellido y la familia, pero inevitablemente no podía lograr asociar a Ichigo en ese grupo. Para comenzar, eran una dinastía de solo personas de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azulados plateados como la mezcla de la luna sobre el mar durante la noche… Mejor no seguir por ahí.

La hora del almuerzo prefirió pasarla en el jardín, con su almuerzo preparado por Yuzu, sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol de tamaño mediano. El resto del curso almorzaba en el híper lujoso comedor, sirviéndose de comida extremadamente cara que quizá nunca probaría en su vida, pero no pensaba sentirse menos por ello. Además, cabía decir que Yuzu cocinaba exquisitamente bien, quizá sin toda la parafernalia de grandes chefs ni tantas especias o decoración, pero el gusto y la sensación eran incomparables.

-Tal vez porque lo hace ella –exteriorizó inconscientemente.

Había acabado su almuerzo cuando lo vio.

Un joven, ataviado con una hermosa bufanda clara, cuyo cabello caía sobre sus hombros de manera elegante, se paseaba tranquilamente por el jardín en dirección a otra ala de edificios.

-Byakuya Kuchiki… -a sus labios asomó el nombre con admiración. Estaba cerca, muy cerca… si saltaba en unos segundos caería justo delante de él. Pero no lo hizo, no podía… estaba demasiado ensimismada observándolo… tanto, que cuando se perdió de vista por una esquina su cuerpo trató de seguirlo, perdiendo su agarre y precipitándose al suelo.

-¡Ah, mier-! –su grito se cortó a media carrera, no era porque la caída fuera corta, sino porque se había golpeado con algo y caído blandito. Se quitó lo más rápido que pudo de la persona y solo atinaba a pensar en lo tonta que era.

-Ah… -se quejó el chico tomándose la cabeza, al caer le había dado una buena patada en la coronilla. Miró a la chica unos segundos mientras se recuperaba y perdió el habla por un instante.

-Lo siento, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hice daño? –preguntó Rukia agachándose para comprobar la cabeza del chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo.

Descubriendo la mirada atónita y anonadada del chico sobre sus ojos, frunció el ceño, sin embargo, trató de reparar el daño provocado.

-Si no te sientes bien, te acompaño a la enfermería. –frente a sus palabras el chico pareció reaccionar.

-No, estoy bien… ¿estás bien tú? –Rukia se relajó al oír su tono amable.

-Claro, caí blandito… Qué suerte la que tienes -dijo al tiempo que contenía una risa y negaba con la cabeza.

-Ajá… ¿me aplastas y golpeas y se supone que soy un tipo con suerte por ello? –enarcó una ceja al levantarse completamente y Rukia no pudo evitar reírse. –Renji Abarai –dijo mientras le extendía su mano en señal de saludo.

-Rukia Kurosaki –le estrechó la mano.

-Bueno, tal vez si soy un tipo con suerte Rukia… -dijo sonriéndole. Pasó un segundo de silencio y Renji creyó haber metido la pata –El color de tus ojos es único, quizá nunca habría visto unos así de no ser por tu… "habilidosa entrada" –Rukia le sonrió mientras la tensión se disipaba.

-Créeme que se practica mucho para ser tan torpe en ocasiones –Renji se rió a carcajadas, al igual que ella.

-¿En qué curso estás? –preguntó mientras cogía una carpeta con sus papeles y se encaminaba tras Byakuya, Rukia lo seguía, ya estaba próximo a acabar el horario de almuerzo.

-Primer año…

-Una lástima… yo estoy en tercero –suspiró en verdad apesadumbrado. –Bueno Kurosaki, aquí nos separamos.

-Dime Rukia, Renji –el chico la miró algo desconcertado, pero luego sonrió.

-En ese caso, puedes llamarme Renji… -dijo en tono burlón por la confianza de la chica.

-Nos vemos, cabeza de piña –le dijo para picarlo otro poco mientras corría hacia su sala, el timbre estaba sonando.

-¡Mi cabeza no es una piña! –le gritó viéndola correr sin voltear, a sabiendas de que no importaba realmente. Sonrió alegre de camino al salón… al salón donde Byakuya debía de estar esperándolo furioso por retrasarse. Todo rastro alegre desapareció.

·

-Ahora, viertan cinco gramos de óxido ferroso –dijo el profesor Mayuri mientras se paseaba por algunos puestos.

Los grupos habían pesado a la centésima de gramo la cantidad a vaciar. O eso debían hacer al principio.

Habían tenido un pequeño _Test_ de entrada, que de pequeño tenía poco… doce preguntas, de las cuales cinco eran de desarrollo y siete de completar, formaban el examen de tres planas que valdría el 30% de la nota de laboratorio, siempre y cuando lo aprobaran… de lo contrario solo valdría ese mini-examen, el informe que harían y entregarían al final de la clase sería desperdicio.

Lamentablemente no les informaban la nota del Test hasta la siguiente clase que sería el viernes, así que todos debían hacer el informe.

_Muy cruel_

-Ichigo, vacíalo con cuidado –le reclamó Rukia al joven de naranjas cabellos.

-Ya… -pensó en fastidiarla, pero lo descartó por un momento.

-Hagan sus anotaciones y luego caliéntenlo –cada mesa de trabajo de los grupos tenía incorporado un mechero a gas. Rukia revolvía la mezcla y luego hacía anotaciones en su libreta.

Mayuri se sentó tras un mesón mientras revisaba sus anotaciones sobre su último experimento. Los alumnos ya hacían todo por si solos, Rukia e Ichigo discutían de vez en cuando, al igual que otros grupos (el de Tatsuki había incurrido en la violencia para asegurar un trabajo efectivo… para mal de Keigo).

_Krack_

De pronto, el leve crujido dio paso a un estallido y Mayuri se levantó furioso.

Un par de alumnos, de alturas muy discordantes miraban atónitos y asombrados el lugar donde debía estar el vaso precipitado, sobre el mechero… solo habían pedacitos.

-¡¿Quién fue? –la chica de cabello rubio en coletas apuntó deliberadamente a su compañero mucho más alto, completamente atónita. El joven devolvió el gesto luego de la traición.

Ambos terminaron con un cero.

·

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2: <strong>**Clases con Inu-sensee**

* * *

><p>-¡Bien clase! –Inupis ingresa a la sala. En ella se encuentra un pizarrón verde que tiene escrito "Clases de inu-chan, 1º día" con tiza blanca –Ya lleg… -vientecito sopla y el lugar parece desierto. –Rayos, olvidé promocionar mi clase… -se sienta desparramada en el puesto del profesor y sube sus piernas a la mesa mientras las cruza. –Ah… y yo que quería responder las preguntas…<p>

De pronto ingresa una chica de cabellos oscuros y mirada alegre, sonríe y se sienta en el puesto del medio.

-¿Eh?... yo creí que nadie sabía. –En eso ingresan cuatro chicos de diferentes edades y se sientan aleatoriamente, uno de ellos tiene el cabello rojo, corto… (no, no es Renji, es Mark, mi inner)

-¡Oh!, con qué aquí estaban… -dice Inupis acercándose al grupo de chicos. -¿Saben que me tenían preocupada?... llevaba días sin saber de ustedes… -Dean le saca la lengua.

-¡Sensee! –dice a la distancia la chica. Inupis voltea y sonríe, no puede negar que se le infla el orgullo al ser llamada así. -¿Vamos a comenzar ya? –pone carita de niña buena e Inupis le sonríe.

-¡Claro!... decía… ejem… ¡Bien clase!, el día de hoy responderé preguntas.

-¡Sensee!, ¿qué iba a hacer Rukia en el cap pasado que andaba tan feliz? –pregunta Sakura-Jeka mientras Mark comienza a pelearse con Dean y Carlos comienza a quedarse dormido. Eduard está leyendo un libro sin prestar atención.

-¡Muy buena pregunta mi querida Saku-chan!... –Dean y Mark están en el suelo pegándose sin razón aparente… -pues resulta que… -Inu-chan comienza a narrar la historia:

_Estaba Rukia caminando hacia la escuela luego de ir a dejar a Karin y a Yuzu, le quedaba cerca de media hora para llegar al instituto que estaba a no más de tres cuadras desde donde estaba… _

-¡Sensee!, pero usted dijo en el capítulo que llegó casi justo ¿cómo entonces se tardó tanto? –preguntó Saku-chan de nuevo, Dean ahora estaba jugando gallitos contra Mark, Eduard cruzado de brazos trataba de prestar atención y Carlos ya estaba en su tercer sueño.

-A eso iba… clama, calma.

_Fijándose en que nadie la siguiera emprendió carrera, girando en la primera esquina y perdiendo su liceo de vista… ingresó a un local de comida rápida y se metió al baño. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar de su bolso lentes de sol, un jockey, una gabardina y una bufanda… sí, pasaba desapercibida en ese día de verano._

_-Jujuju, ahora es cuándo –salió del local y comenzó a caminar a paso veloz. _

-Oye Inupis, ¿no le da calor? –preguntó Dean cortando el relato.

-¡No me interrumpas!, ¿no ves que trato de relatarle la historia a nuestra querida sa… -no vio a Sakura-Jeka por el aula, volteó al escuchar la puerta y la vio ingresando nuevamente -¿Saku-chan?

-Ah, continúa, no te fijes.

_Llegó a una tienda completamente rosa, fuera había un cartel que decía "¡Hoy llegan los nuevos Chappys edición Fresa!". Como cada vez que ingresaba a esa tienda desde que la descubrió sus ojos brillaban de admiración… si no fuera porque no tenía suficiente dinero se la compraría entera._

_-Waaaa… -con las manos enlazadas sobre su pecho y mucha felicidad se puso a mover entre todo el lugar, llegó al mostrador y pagó por el peluche que se exponía en un estante._

_-¡Gracias por tu compra Rukia-chan! –dijo el vendedor. Rukia y él se quedaron quietos y callados…_

_Sin más Rukia huyó._

-¡Sensee!, ¡su historia no tiene sentido! –grita golpeando la mesa Mark. Carlos despierta de golpe por el ruido y se cae con escritorio y todo.

-¡Juas, juas, juas, juas!

_**¿Fin?**_

* * *

><p>Por cierto, las postulaciones a mi clase están abiertas xD se admite a cualquiera que quiera participar… e idealmente que tenga una pregunta (eso sí, les recomiendo dejarme una forma de contactarles para evitar cualquier posible ofensa…)<p>

¡Se agradece especialmente la participación de **Sakura-Jeka** en mi clase! (casualmente hablaba con ella cuando la creé xD).

Gracias por las reviews del capítulo pasado a: **Sakura-Jeka, Akisa-chan** (jajaja xD cuando preguntaste yo ya había escrito mi 1º clase… espero que te haya gustado la respuesta a la pregunta. Sobre lo otro, el motivo de ichi viene más adelante ^^)**, Nany Kuchiki, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** **MaryCheliz **y a **Tesake**

_¡Felices Pascuas! (lastimosamente atrasadas)_

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Me gustan algunas cosas cubiertas con chocolate, como las galletas o queques, pero… debo decir que no me gusta el chocolate en sí… lo sé, la mayoría de las personas, especialmente las chicas, adoran el chocolate, lamentablemente a mí no me dan ganas de comerlo, lo siento muy pesado y caluroso para mi boca y estómago… es como algo así, su olor me repele, al igual que el olor de la fritura, solo que en menor medida (el olor del chocolate a veces me parece atrayente… el de la fritura nunca). Ahora bien, de todos los tipos de chocolate prefiero el blanco, es más suave… aunque igual a veces se siente muy denso y caliente en la boca, no sé realmente si la palabra "caluroso" describe esa sensación, pero es algo así, es pesado y denso… y me recuerda a días de verano algunas veces xD._


	5. Un ¿genio?

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Y… mis días han comenzado a ser insufribles… tendré que hacer malabares entre el estudio, los cuidados a mi papá y mis horas de sueño y comida … la próxima semana no sé si pueda actualizar algún fic… recuerden que mi perfil es actualizado seguidamente para informar sobre el estado de actualizaciones y caps.

Aviso que el Omake está _un poquito_ largo…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong> Un… ¿genio?

* * *

><p>La clase de laboratorio acabó, era la última del día. Hiyori salió refunfuñando y reclamando junto a una Hinamori mal ubicada en cuanto a momento y lugar. La pobre solo quería escurrirse a su hogar.<p>

-Maldito pelado –reclamó en voz baja. –Y yo que estuve estudiando para su estúpido test y viene este otro pelado y me jode la experiencia –Chad iba detrás de ella sin comentar nada, a distancia prudente.

-¿Qué fue lo que les pasó? –preguntó Ichigo acercándose a Chad. El mestizo lo miró deteniéndose y lo meditó.

-El vaso… -parecía que diría algo más, pero se silenció otro segundo. –estalló.

-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! –explotó Keigo, que tenía un moretón en su mejilla.

-Hum…

-Como sea –Ichigo trató de restarle importancia. –Es el primero de tal vez diez o más laboratorios, esfuérzate por subirlos –el moreno asintió en silencio.

-¡Ichigo! –escuchó un reclamo tras él, sabía que vendría pero molesto metió las manos en sus bolsillos y volteó.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Por qué cambiaste lo que tenía anotado antes de entregarlo? –Rukia estaba furiosa, se había encargado de guardar los materiales porque dudaba de la delicadeza del chico y no quería tener que pagar nada, seguro eran costosos, dejándole la tarea de entregar el informe ya escrito al profesor. Al acabar lo vio borrando y escribiendo sobre el papel, ni tiempo le dio de arrebatárselo cuando el profesor ya lo guardaba.

Sus amigos se adelantaron, dejándolo solo camino a la salida.

-No es para tanto… -Rukia lo miraba con odio, deseando definitivamente asesinarlo.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡¿No es para tanto? –su voz iba subiendo muchos decibeles mientras salían del colegio y se encaminaban.

-Sí, un error lo comete cualquiera –se alzó de hombros. –Enana, te habías equivocado en la cantidad máxima que pudimos diluir… -Rukia arqueó una ceja. –La última vez que pesaste olvidaste restar el peso del contenedor.

-¡Idiota! –reclamó ella dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca –¡Habíamos tarado(*) la balanza! –reclamó.

-¡Pero después tu amiga esa vino y pesó su cosa!… después de eso quedó sin la diferencia de peso. –Rukia se calló un momento, recordando.

-Oh… -ahora entendía por qué luego el chico había pesado el contenedor plástico por separado al final de la experiencia.

-Claro, "oh"… das un golpe y ni te disculpas –comentó con sorna

-Perdón –dijo a regañadientes, admitiendo que había saltado en antelación.

-¿Cómo dices?, no te oí –podía "sonar" a que la estaba fastidiando, pero en verdad no la había oído.

-¡Dije que perdón, sordo! –le dio una patada en la espalda baja y comenzó a marcharse.

El chico se sobó adolorido, esa chica era un enigma.

-¡Por cierto! –se detuvo Rukia, mientras Ichigo la alcanzaba. -¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? –le preguntó cuando llegó, se cruzó de brazos muy curiosa.

-Solo pregunté dónde podía vivir la gruñona más fea de Karakura –gancho al estómago. -¡Agh! –se inclinó sobre sí mismo -¡Maldita!

-Se te olvidó añadir fuerte a la lista, Kuchiki-kun –dijo con voz fingida, haciendo que en verdad sintiera nauseas.

-¡Deja de hablar con esa asquerosa voz!

-¿Por qué Kuchiki-kun?, esta es mi voz, Kuchiki-kun –lo comenzó a fastidiar mientras el chico trataba de taparse los oídos. -¿Qué estás haciendo, Kuchiki-kun?, ¿estás bien, Kuchiki-kun?

-¡Lalalalalalalalala! –Rukia, infantilmente, comenzó a tratar de llegar a su cabeza mientras intensificaba su voz e Ichigo, más infantilmente, se tapaba las orejas y trataba de gritar más fuerte.

…

-Mamá… mira… -un niño que pasaba por el lugar tomado de la mano de su madre (infaltable), apuntó con el dedo a la pareja de estudiantes que se divertían molestándose (porque sí, lo hacían).

-No los mires hijo –le bajó el dedo y siguió caminando.

…

-Bien… -ambos se habían cansado de la discusión y acudieron a un puesto de bebidas. Para refrescar sus gargantas compraron un par de vasos de jugos. –Solo por hoy invito…

-¿Esta es tu forma de disculparte por lo de Chappy?

-¡¿Qué?, ¡yo no me tengo que disculpar! –Rukia bebió con tranquilidad de su jugo sin prestarle atención -¡Devuelve!, ¡ya no te invito!

-Al que da y quita le sale una jorobita, Kuchiki-kun –volvió a usar el tono que tanto le molestaba.

-¡Aghh!, ¡ya cállate!

-¿Por qué, Kuchiki-kun? –en verdad no podía resistirlo, su sonrisa se amplió enormemente al ver al chico tratando de taparse los oídos nuevamente. -¡jajajaja! –no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeó con ganas.

Ichigo, sorprendido, se le quedó viendo mientras la chica reía a pleno pulmón, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Sonrió.

-Demonios enana –se volteó, tratando de parecer molesto. –Deja de reírte de mí, o te juro que tomaré represalias.

-¿C-como cuá-cuáles? –trataba de contener la risa.

-Hacerte reprobar los laboratorios. –la risa se detuvo.

-No te atreverías –se puso seria. Él sonrió y se volteó.

-Es broma, enana –le revolvió los cabellos –Ahora resulta que la enana es crédula. –Rukia lo miró por primera vez como si ya no fuera un chico tan molesto. Pero el chico soltó una leve risa.

-Jum –se volteó mostrando su orgullo –No te lo creí.

-Claro que sí, enana.

-¿Cuándo piensas dejar de decirme enana? –ya no le molestaba tanto, por alguna razón. Sorbió su brebaje mientras miraba con algo de molestia al chico.

-Cuando seas más que microscópica –una patada en sus canillas -¡Agh!

-Lo siento, Kuchiki-kun, ¿te dolió? –preguntó con ese tono meloso mientras se acercaba a él y trataba de revisarlo.

-¡Actúa como la gente normal! –él, muy exagerado, gritó. Rukia le sonrió, ¿quién de los dos era más raro?

-Bueno, creo que se me hace tarde –dijo Rukia levantándose y dejando de jugar con su compañero de laboratorio. El chico se frotó una vez más la zona y la igualó. Sin decir nada más, ambos partieron.

-Oye Rukia… -habían caminado uno trecho, juntos, y Rukia se preguntaba si el chico la seguiría hasta su casa. ¿Qué no se detestaban hasta hace unas horas?

-¿Qué? –preguntó sin demostrarle mayor atención.

-Jum… ¿de verdad tu padre es así? –le preguntó al rato de pensarlo.

-¿Así cómo?

-Ya sabes… tan… tan… tan como no es un padre.

-Pues sí…

-No entiendo cómo rayos alguna mujer lo soporta… -soltó al aire

-Soportó –aclaró Rukia levantando un dedo mientras caminaba.

-¿Eh?... –de pronto pensó que la madre de Rukia los había abandonado… y se sintió mal –Lo siento… no fue…

-Descuida, mi madre murió hace mucho –Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¿No lo dejó nunca?

-Nope –dijo ella sonriendo, para Ichigo era extraño el que la chica hablara sin pesar de su madre. –Eso es, creo, lo más curioso que hay en el mundo. –Dijo a modo de broma, la verdad es que sabía que su padre hacía de payaso para que la alegría que habían tenido centrada en su madre no se perdiera.

Caminaron otro trayecto en silencio.

-Bien, Rukia, aquí te dejo –dijo Ichigo.

-¿Dónde vives?

-Por ahí… -recibió una mirada fea por parte de Rukia –Vivo un poco más lejos. –miró alguna esquina cercana. –Por allá debo seguir.

-¿Por un callejón sin salida?

-¡Me refiero a la dirección! –dijo para tratar de salir de la estupidez que cometió –mi casa está en esa dirección.

-Oh, qué mentiroso eres, Kuchiki-kun. –el chico se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba en otra dirección con todo su porte. Rukia sonrió y decidió terminar el trayecto a su casa. –Así que ayer me seguiste, ¿verdad? –alzó la voz y sintió la mirada de Ichigo sobre su espalda, volteó. –Conozco a todos los de esta cuadra, me contaron que habían visto a un chico de naranjas cabellos que parecía un vándalo, creyeron que necesitaba protección… si no hubiera hablado con ellos, ahora te estarían moliendo a golpes.

Ichigo tragó duro.

Los vecinos a veces son de cuidado.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, Ichigo! –dijo agitando su mano antes de ingresar a la verja de su casa y desaparecer de la vista del joven que tenía alzada su mano en señal de despedida.

-Tch… -había algo en esa chica que le había hecho querer saber un poco más de ella. Pero bueno, quizá era muy divertido el estar con ella y pasar las horas antes de tener que volver a su casa a hacer nada.

·

En la mañana, el alumnado de primer año se encontraba acumulado en el sector de afiches informativos. Estaban los resultados de las pruebas de diagnóstico.

Rukia había llegado un poco más tarde que lo acostumbrado, se había quedado dormida.

-¡Kurosaki!, mis felicitaciones para ti –le dijo Tatsuki al llegar junto a ella y palmearle el hombro.

-¿Qué?

-¡Eres un genio! –le dijo Hiyori –siéntate cerca de mí en los exámenes –le guiñó un ojo.

-¿De qué hab…

-¡Rukia-chan!, ¡sacaste segundo lugar! –le dijo Orihime, muy emocionada a su amiga.

-¡¿Segundo? –juraba haber contestado casi todo bien, o al menos creía que sería primer lugar. –Ammm… -lo meditó un poco, estaba en una escuela de ricos, seguro muchos sabían más que ella… ser segundo debía ser un logro. -¿Quién quedó en primero? –sus amigas no le respondieron. Orihime y Tatsuki cruzaron miradas, mientras que Hiyori se cruzó de brazos.

Rukia se acercó al fichero y vio el nombre de Ichigo.

-¡Quéeeee! –gritó fuertemente.

No era capaz de concebir que el chico tonto, idiota, molesto, gruñón, gritón, mandón, tacaño… Sí, se le había ido la buena sensación del día anterior… en fin, que ESE chico hubiera conseguido mejores notas que ella.

-Imposible –volvió a pestañear, se fregó los ojos, se dio palmadas en el rostro… el nombre seguía ahí.

-Oye enana, ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó el molesto chico al verla pasmada frente al papel. Miró el listado y bufó –Maldición… -la chica volteó muy… rígidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar, alargando la vocal… solo que no tan exageradamente como con anterioridad.

-Volví a salir primero –parecía molesto y Rukia no lo comprendía.

-¿Cómo hiciste para salir primero?, ¿pagaste? –preguntó mientras lo miraba con sospecha.

-¡Oye!, ¡cuidadito con las acusaciones! –Rukia le sostuvo la mirada. –Ni que me importara salir primero… para que sepas, traté de responder fallido el de inglés –pero la verdad no pudo evitar solo fallar adrede dos de las preguntas.

-¡Tus notas fueron casi perfectas!, ¡para un idiota como tú eso no es posible!

-¡No soy idiota, enana! –le reclamó.

-¡Eres un descerebrado!, ¡antes del laboratorio pediste mi ayuda porque no entendías! –silencio breve.

…

-Mentiste –lo acusó. Ichigo volteó y se rascó la cabeza, exactamente la misma actitud del día anterior -¡Mentiste! –confirmó la chica con demasiada sorpresa

-Deja de gritar –trató de bajarle la voz y se la llevó con él al jardín.

Los demás chicos que estaban en el lugar quedaron anonadados, ¿qué pasaba entre esos dos?, ¿no habían recién el día anterior estado peleando muy feo?

Orihime quedó viendo por donde Rukia era arrastrada, Tatsuki logró contener a Hiyori que sólo quería ir a golpear a Ichigo porque "ese idiota pelado estaba molestando otra vez a Rukia", sentía que le debía un favor a la chica de orbes violáceas.

·

-Si crees que voy a darte explicaciones, no te las daré –aclaró una vez la soltó en donde nadie parecía estar cerca.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste… -Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que con eso me voy a quedar callada y tranquila?

-No, pero lo que yo haga es asunto mío… -Rukia calló todo lo que pensaba decir. Ichigo la miró con rudeza, sus cosas no las compartía con nadie... ni siquiera Chad sabía algunas de ellas.

- Te aviso que vas a tener que ponerte a estudiar si quieres seguir en primer lugar –estaba molesta porque él tenía razón, así que trató de fastidiarlo.

-Entonces ve y ponte a estudiar… quizá así seas algo más inteligente, enana –le dijo poniendo pesadamente su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y agachándose a su altura. Rukia lo miró con odio, en verdad que el chico la fastidiaba, pero se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo.

-¡Pues vas a quedar en segundo en el próximo examen! –le gritó en cuanto se alejó un poco.

-¿Me estás retando, Kurosaki?

-Pues no lo sé, Kuchiki-kun… sólo te estoy informando, Kuchiki-kun –tenía una vena palpitante en el rostro, pero supo mantener el tono meloso y dulzón que a Ichigo le fastidiaba. Se relajó al notar como Ichigo fruncía más el ceño.

-¡Bien!, ¡ganas!, ¡de ahora en adelante somos rivales! –le apuntó furiosamente. Rukia sonrió.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte, Ichigo… te humillaré de ahora en adelante.

-No Rukia, la única que va a ser humillada serás tú… vas a ver cuál es tu lugar… "segundo lugar" –le dijo.

-Nos vemos, idiota –pasó por su lado.

-¡Claro, segundo lugar! –se dio cuenta que con esa forma de llamarla la molestaba más que al decirle enana, bastaba notarla apretar con fuerza sus puños. -¡Llega segura a clases, segundo lugar! –volvió a gritarle con la risa muy cerca de salir. Rukia refunfuñó y pasó de responderle.

El maldito idiota era un genio… tendría que tener notas perfectas para superarlo.

* * *

><p>(*): aquí tarado no implica tonto, sino que aplica al término de tarar, que es pesar un contenedor sin lo que se desea pesar (ejemplo, el óxido ferroso), para así evitar el error de medición del peso del contenedor sobre la cantidad de masa que se desea del elemento (óxido ferroso)… ¿entendieron?<p>

… Mier… todo el rato que tuvieron su discusión (el ichiruki) puse Kurosaki-kun… ahora tengo que ir a arreglarlo T-T. Por cierto… ¿creían que estaban avanzando?, pues no, estos tontos tienen para rato (y yo me reiré con ello xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 3: <strong>**Clases con Inu-sensee 2**

-¡Bien clase! -Inupis ingresa a la sala y los encuentra ordenadamente sentados, Saku-chan había estado murmurando con Dean y ambos tenían ahora una sonrisa enorme en sus rostros. –Hoy responderé otra vez sus preguntas… -mira con cierta desconfianza al grupo de "angelitos".

-¡Sensee! –levanta Dean la mano. -¿Por qué estás escribiendo Omakes?, ¿lo vas a hacer en cada capítulo? –inupis frunce el ceño, _"¿Dean tratándola con respeto?... algo se trae"_

-Pero antes –obvia las preguntas de Dean –quiero presentarles una nueva alumna, mi muy queridísima mary-tan… pasa –todos voltean a ver la puerta, una chica más alta que inupis entra primero desconfiada, temerosa y apenada, pero luego ya más segura al reconocer al grupo de chicos. –Puedes tomar asiento donde gustes. –la linda chica de cabello castaño asiente y sonríe mientras se sienta en primera fila en la esquina izquierda.

-¡Sensee, yo tengo otra pregunta! –levanta la mano Sakura-Jeka, sin esperar respuesta arremete -¿Cómo será la relación de Rukia y Renji a partir de ahora? –Eduard, que estaba sentado detrás de MaryCheliz, comienza una charla casual con la chica.

-Muy buena pregunta… lástima que tendrás que esperar para saber ~–dice cantarina y burlonamente. Saku-chan mira atónita la forma de respuesta de inupis –Mi queridísima imouto-tan… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta para mí? –Inupis tomó un tono más formal, volteándose hacia su otra amiga. La chica deja de hablar con Eduard y mira atenta hacia inupis.

-Amanda, yo… digo, sensee –se corrige a tiempo – tengo una… pregunta…

-Adelante, hazla –le sonríe. La chica entra en confianza y habla con voz firme.

-¿Qué pasaría si Rukia viera a Ichigo con orejas de conejo? –se escucha un ruido estrepitoso, Carlos acaba de golpear su frente contra la mesa luego de despertar, casi se dormía de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué? –el resto del curso (salvo Eduard) grita demasiado asombrado por la pregunta.

-Pero que excelente pregunta, mary-tan… -asiente mientras se cruza de brazos –por eso digo que eres una estudiante aventajada, hum, hum –asiente efusivamente de nuevo con los ojos cerrados. –Solo por el hecho de tan buena pregunta te doy puntos extra.

-"_¡Eso es favoritismo!"_ –cruza la idea por las mentes de Dean, Sakura-Jeka y Carlos, pero tan asombrados están que no pueden hablar.

-Bueno… tengo dos respuestas a eso, pero voy a decir la que se ajusta más al fic. Lo que ocurriría sería más o menos así…

_Ichigo iba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos dirigiéndose hacia el hogar de Rukia para estudiar para el laboratorio del día siguiente. Distraídamente pasó frente a una tienda oscura, sin rótulo mayor que una pequeña pancarta en la vitrina que decía "abierto"._

_-Psssstttt…. –Ichigo siguió caminando, sin haber sido consciente del ruido aún. –Psssstttt… joven… -con una voz que podía ser un susurro y un quejido a la vez, una mano asomó por la puerta del local. Ichigo volteó luego de que "le pareciera oír algo" y se quedó quieto observando como una mano un poco pálida, pero masculina, se asomaba por entre la negrura. ¿La mano de un espectro tal vez?_

_-¿Me habla a mí?_

_-Claro, claro… ¿quién más?... ven un momento… -dijo la voz desde el interior, la calle estaba desierta. Pudiendo más la curiosidad con él que el sentido común, se adentró en el local._

-¡Espera! –Dean llama la atención de Inupis, deteniendo el relato – ¿No estás siendo muy poco realista?, nadie entraría en un lugar así de la nada... a lo mucho un retrasado mental lo haría.

-Yo lo haría… -dice inupis con inocencia.

Silencio absoluto… una leve tos en alguna parte.

-Oye… ¿qué te pasa con mi intelecto?, es normal –se queja inupis cruzándose de brazos. Mira al resto del alumnado que está callado -¿A caso lo dudan? –Saku-chan esquiva la mirada de inupis y Carlos se pone a silbar. MariCheliz niega repetidamente con la cabeza y Eduard se mantiene escribiendo algo en su cuaderno. –Mejor continúo…

_Había una única vela encendida sobre una mesa circular con un mantel rojo. La penosa iluminación permitía observar con extrañeza estantes con diversos peluches de formas extrañas con grandes orejas, que por alguna razón a Ichigo le parecieron escalofriantes. Junto a la mesa había un par de sillas._

_-Toma asiento –Ichigo se sobresaltó, había olvidado que había entrado porque le habían llamado._

_-Tengo cosas que…_

_-Oh, tranquilo, no pasa nada… toma asiento, sé qué es lo que te aproblema y puedo ayudarte a solucionarlo-sonrió ampliamente. _

_Ichigo analizó al hombre que había aparecido tras él, no podía apreciarle el rostro con certeza, en su mano parecía tener un objeto blanquecino, quizá un abanico. Arqueó una ceja luego de ver la indumentaria del hombre._

_-Bueno, queridísimo Ichigo-kun… -Ichigo se sorprendió, el hombre se mantuvo a contraluz, de espaldas a la puerta de ingreso –conozco un par de secretitos de Rukia-chan… -la sorpresa dio paso a la desconfianza._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Oh, detalles, detalles –comentó restándole importancia el hombre mientras ocultaba su ya oculto rostro tras el objeto de su mano, guardando así una enorme sonrisa. _

_-Voy a llegar tarde_

_-Tonterías, llegarás convenientemente a la hora correcta… -dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

_-No hay nada que me aprobleme en realidad. –dijo mientras trataba de dirigirse a la salida_

_-¿Seguro Ichigo-kun?, ¿qué tal va tu relación con la hermosa Rukia-chan?, apuesto a que solo pelean y logras molestarla con facilidad… -Ichigo se quedó quieto y volteó la cabeza para verlo a su costado. –Yo te puedo ayudar… _

_-¿Ayudar a qué? –aún no entendía del todo._

_-A que apruebes el laboratorio en una pieza, claro está. Primero toma asiento –el chico algo dudoso aceptó el ofrecimiento._

_No se dio cuenta en qué momento pasó, pero definitivamente alcanzó a escuchar un ruido muy fuerte antes de sentir un enorme ardor en su cabeza y ver todo borroso._

_-¡Ups! –el hombre con sombrero recogía una enorme caja de cartón que contenía objetos pesados y había estado colgando sobre el asiento. –Creo que le di muy suave –comentó viendo como Ichigo aún estaba consciente. -¡Yoruichi-san! –gritó._

_En medio de su estado de pseudo consciencia observó, con la vista ladeada, cómo unas piernas muy bronceadas llegaban cerca de él para acercarle un extraño vaso. Solo el olor lo desmayó._

…

_-Mi… cabeza… -despertó en una banca, tomándose la cabeza. No sabía qué hora era, tampoco le importaba –Mierda… -el dolor era demasiado fuerte. _

_Se sentó y sin querer volteó la vista a un reloj público, junto al cual apreciaba un cartel del estúpido show de conejos que le gustaba a su compañera de laboratorio_

_Labora… torio…_

_-¡El trabajo! –saltó de golpe, parándose y ganándose un enorme dolor craneal que poco importaba ahora, seguro le dolería más llegar tarde o no llegar. –Aún estoy a tiempo –corrió lo más rápido que pudo a casa de la pequeña morena de ojos violetas. _

_Iba atrasado cerca de diez minutos, pero era una hora decente._

_Golpeó la puerta con seguridad._

_-¡Naranjitooooooo! –la puerta fue abierta y el hombre de negros cabellos y barba incipiente salió dando una patada mientras gritaba. Por puro acto reflejo el joven de naranjas cabellos se dobló sobre su columna, viendo pasar la patada voladora a escasos centímetros de su nariz._

_-¡Llegas tarde! –le gritaron desde el piso superior. Era la inconfundible y angelical voz de Rukia._

_Dejó al hombre tirado en medio del piso, necesitando primeros auxilios en vista de estrellarse contra la barda, e ingresó seguro de lo que pasaría a continuación._

Inu-chan estaba tan absorta contando su historia que no se dio cuenta que Dean y Saku volvían a sus murmuraciones, sin que ella se diera cuenta Dean había conseguido por petición de Saku una gruesa cuerda.

_Llegó al cuarto de Rukia y abrió la puerta sin tocar, la chica estaba con un lápiz y unas hojas, apoyada sobre el escritorio tratando de escribir. Volteó a verlo e Ichigo creyó que le arrojaría el mismo lápiz o se lo ensartaría en…_

_-¿Ichigo? –notó el tono de duda en la voz de la mayor de las Kurosaki. –Q-qué… -vio que se levantaba y su rostro era una suave y hermosa melodía de anonadamiento (¿?). -¿Qué es eso? _

_-¿Qué cosa? –el joven volteó sobre sí mismo y ni cuenta se dio cuando la chica lo alcanzó. -¿R-Rukia? –la chica estaba encima de él, tratando de llegar a su cabeza._

_-I-Ichigo… -no supo identificar el tono de su voz, pero sí pudo ver el sonrojo que se agolpaba en las mejillas de la joven al dedicarle una penetrante mirada a los ojos._

_-Rukia… -dijo él de nuevo, con una voz más profunda y seductora… ¡¿qué le estaba pasando?, oh… claro, las hormonas._

_Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse… e Ichigo sintió las manos de Rukia sobre sus hombros, mientras se elevaba de puntitas. Tenían una diferencia de estatura algo considerable._

_El joven se agachó inconscientemente, tratando de ajustar la altura de sus cabezas y rostros._

_-Ichigo… -Rukia habló suave, con emoción contenida en la voz._

_¿Se había golpeado tan fuerte en la cabeza que aún soñaba?, pues no… estaba viviendo la dulce realidad de un momento extraño._

_-De… de dónde… -el joven había comenzado a cerrar los ojos mientras acercaba más su rostro a la chica, sin notar que ella ya no lo miraba. Se detuvo._

_-¿Qué? –preguntó bobo, manteniendo sus ojos entre cerrados y abiertos, pensando por qué podía ser que fuera detenido en su accionar, notando que la chica miraba sobre él._

_-¡¿De dónde sacaste esto? –gritó finalmente con admiración y emoción mientras cogía unas hermosas orejas de conejo que tenía montadas y pegadas con cola fría (es más barata… creo) a la cabeza._

_-¡Aaagh! –salieron obviamente algunos mechones de cabello junto con ellas -¡Maldita sea, Rukia! –gritó mientras se frotaba desesperadamente la zona afectada, tratando de aliviar el dolor._

_-¡Kyaaa! –el grito de alegría de Rukia y su felicidad infantil cubrió cualquier rastro de duda en Ichigo. La chica nunca lo había considerado, es más… ahora lo ignoraba olímpicamente. -¡Hermosas! –gritó mientras las limpiaba de los escasos cabellos naranjas y las admiraba._

_-¡¿Qué demonios?_

_-¡¿De dónde las sacaste? –le preguntó recordando que no eran suyas. -¿Me las das? –le puso una increíblemente tierna mirada de cachorrito._

_Ichigo tragó duro. ¿Esa era la enana agresiva, gruñona y mandona?... definitivamente se había despertado en el país del mundo al revés._

_-Te lo estoy preguntando, idiota… responde de una vez –dijo Rukia en tono molesto por la parálisis del chico._

_Sip, era la misma gruñona y mandona chica… _

_-Si qui- antes de acabar su oración la chica saltó de alegría, no escuchó la frase completa y tampoco le importó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo al chico frente a ella._

_-¡Gracias! –corrió al baño para ponerse las orejas y apreciar cómo le quedaban frente al espejo._

_Ichigo se tocó delicadamente la mejilla, viendo donde segundos antes había estado parada la chica._

_Tal vez debía entrar a tiendas desconocidas más a menudo._

-Y esa es la historia –dice Inupis.

Dean le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Saku indicándole que todo estaba listo y preparado.

-Sensee – Saku llamó a su querida amiga - ¿Puede venir un momento? es que no entendí algo y me gustaría que me lo explicara personalmente.- Inupis levanta una ceja, pero sonríe sin ser consciente de lo que le espera. Se acercó muy confiada a la extraña chica que tenía por amiga.

-¿Qué no entiendes Saku-chan? – muy sigilosamente Saku saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño y extraño vaso (cortesía de Urahara) y sin que Inupis se diera cuenta, la chica la hizo olerlo, cayendo al momento en un estado de profunda inconsciencia.

-¡Ya está! - gritó Saku a Dean que rápidamente trajo la cuerda y con esta amarró a la pobre sensee – Te dije que sería muy fácil, es muy inocente.

-Sí, sí, sí – Dean volteó los ojos mientras se aseguraba que Inupis quedara bien atada.

Maricela estaba atónita con lo que acababa de pasar, en un reflejo se levantó para ayudar a su querida amiga inconsciente y atada. Saku, al ver que la chica pretendía ayudar a Inupis, hace un chasquido con sus dedos y en un momento la clase estaba llena de los hombres más terroríficos y rudos que la pobre Maricela haya podido ver.

-Yo que tú no haría eso – Saku se le acerca cuidadosamente a la pobre chica – ¿no sabías que soy la lider de los Yakuzas más temidos en todo el mundo? – Maricela se le queda viendo con cara de "no me lo puedo creer" mientras Dean observa con cuidado al grupo de hombres que acaban de ingresar.

-¿Qué le has hecho? –pregunta una vez rodeada, calmada de cierta forma. Sakura-Jeka le da palmaditas en la cabeza. Definitivamente esa no era forma de que las amigas de Inupis se conocieran… si es que ahora es correcto decir que Saku-chan es amiga de inupis… (Inupis: obvio, sólo me… ¿está gastando una broma?)

-Así que sí era verdad que tenías Yakuzas a tu mando. –confirma con algo de curiosidad Dean.

-La duda me ofende, mi querido Dean – sonríe de forma maligna - pero bueno, ahora concentrémonos en lo que nos interesa de verdad.

Maricela busca ayuda en los demás miembros de la clase, para encontrarse a un Carlos dormido en su escritorio, siendo arrullado por una linda canción de cuna proveniente de una pequeña caja de música que no sabe cómo llego ahí. Esperanzada fija su vista en el asiento de Eduard para encontrarlo vacío ¿Dónde podía estar Eduard en ese momento tan crucial?

-¡¿Qué le hiciste? –Mark salta asustado, quiere ir a ver a Inupis y comprobar que está bien, pero los hombres de Sakura-Jeka le impiden el paso.

-Tranquilo Mark, prometo que no la haré sufrir… _no mucho_ – dijo sin que la última frase fuera oída por Mark. –Dean, tráela aquí – le dijo Saku mientras señalaba una silla.

Inupis comenzó a despertar de su sueño…

¿Quieren saber que le pasara a Inupis? (Inupis: ¡¿WTF?)

¿Logrará MariCheliz ayudarla?

¿Dónde se metió Eduard? (Inupis: ¡Ed!, ¿dónde estás?, ¿qué te hicieron?... ¡mi querido Ed, salva a Mary-tan!)

¿Se le acabará la cuerda a la cajita de música y Carlos despertará? (Inupis: no creo que la cajita lo esté realmente manteniendo dormido… se está haciendo -.-… prefiere dormir sin ruido)

¿Lograrán Dean y Sakura-Jeka su objetivo?

¿Cuál es su objetivo?

¿Quieren averiguarlo?

Pues no se pierdan el próximo omake en este mismo canal y depende la hora. (inupis: yo accedí a que torcieras tu parte… pero me dormiste! Eres muy malvada!... ¡Mary-tan!, ¡en cuanto despierte te rescato!, por cierto… ¿quién dijo que seguiré con Omakes?... bueno, sí, lo haré xD)

Ahora si quieren ayudar a liberar a Inu-chan, ¿por qué no le regalan muchos reviews?, es lo que la banda de Yakuzas piden en rescate. (Inupis:… creo… que voy a seguir atrapada T-T… ¿cuántos reviews debo conseguir?, tengo guardados algunos en otros fics, ¿sirven?… ¡oh gran Saku-chan!, ¡libérame de tus secuaces!)

* * *

><p>Inupis: Bien… no me pregunten a qué ha venido lo anterior (tiembla)… Saku-chan no es como creí que era… yo que pensaba en ella como una buena chica… ahora me cae que le gusten los chicos malos xS. ¡Ahhhhh!, me ha explicado algo sobre tres personalidades… Saku-chan, te dejo la tarea de explicarlo en el próximo Omake, ¡gracias por tu trabajo! (se tomó el final, la historia es mía.)<p>

Se agradecen mucho los comentarios: **Tesake, Kya-chan XD, Sakura-Jeka, Daku Chokoreto, dulceCandy la diosa del amor** y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

Nos vemos ;)


	6. Directiva

Se agradece mucho todas las reviews que han dejado, junto con los favoritos y las alertas, su interés me anima a seguir escribiendo y… perdonen la tardanza.

**Akisa:** ¡Sorry!, en serio siento mucho la demora… jojo, sip, ahora se pone bueno xD y vieras lo que pasará… Isshin es uno de los personajes importantes en este fic (porque sí, ¡Lo adoro!).

Bleach le pertenece a tite Kubo, mi imaginación obviamente es mía pese a todas las estupideces por las que convendría regalarla.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: <strong>Directiva

* * *

><p>-Y hasta aquí entra en el control de la próxima clase –habló Ukitake mientras acababa de escribir en el pizarrón. –Repasen las páginas del texto… -en ese momento sonó el timbre, anunciando la liberación parcial de los alumnos al primer recreo del día. –No olviden que a la vuelta tenemos reunión de curso. –los alumnos salieron luego de que el peliblanco, muy sonriente, saliera con paradero desconocido.<p>

Había pasado poco más de dos semanas de clase. Rukia había estudiado cuanto podía durante todos los días, no habían tenido grandes evaluaciones salvo los controles en biología y algunos en otras materias. Sus notas eran iguales o décimas inferiores a las de Ichigo, lo que la cabreaba bastante y hacía que el joven se burlara de ella.

No le caía mal, solo que quería ser la mejor… y detestaba que se le diera tan fácil el estudio al idiota cabeza de naranja, con solo ir a clases el chico podía responder cualquier cosa, ella en cambio debía ejercitarse y repasar una y otra vez la materia hasta que le entrara. Era inteligente y una de las mejores… pero solo a base de esfuerzo, no como el don nato que Ichigo parecía tener.

-Maldita sea…

-¡Oye, Rukia! –le gritó Tatsuki llegando junto con Orihime a su lado. -¿ya decidiste el club al que te unirás? –le preguntó.

Era una obligación unirse a algún club después de clases, había clubes deportivos y otros artísticos… mientras no hiciera tope horario se podían unir a cuantos clubes quisieran.

-No lo sé…

-¡Yo me meteré al de cocina! –dijo entusiasmada Orihime –aunque también al de costura y Kárate.

-Bien por ti, Orihime…

-¿No te meterás al de cocina conmigo? –le hizo un puchero –Creí que querrías aprender más luego de haber practicado en mi casa un tiempo… aprendes rápido y cocinas mejor que yo –la halagó.

-No, no tendría tiempo suficiente ni nada…

-Oye, esa no es excusa –le increpó Tatsuki –todos tenemos que tomar talleres.

-Yo quiero probar tiro con arco… -le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Orihime.

-¿Tiro con arco? –Rukia la miró intensamente –Ahh… ¡ah! –dijo recordando –jejeje, una lástima que coincida con cocina…

-Sí, qué se le puede hacer –Tatsuki alternó la mirada entre una y otra chica, viendo como ambas sonreían tontamente.

-No sé a qué va eso… Oye Rukia, Hiyori quiere saber si te unirás con nosotras al club de kárate.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, estoy segura de que tienes grandes capacidades.

-¿Y Hinamori, en qué está? –Tatsuki hizo un gesto de enojo mientras gruñía, Orihime le sonrió y respondió.

-Quiere meterse al club de porristas… Pero digamos que hay que ser muy popular o amiga de populares para estar ahí.

-¿Por qué?, Momo es bastante linda, seguro la dejan entrar. –Tatsuki bufó y negó.

-No, Rukia, no entiendes. No basta con ser solo linda, las porristas son las chicas más influyentes de la escuela y digamos que las que hay ahí no son tan agradables. –comentó.

-¿Y?

-Nell y Riruka ya se unieron, pero no dejan que Momo ingrese porque no tiene "suficiente personalidad"

-¿Personalidad?, pero si Nell es el corderito de Riruka. –comentó Rukia. Riruka en el poco tiempo que llevaban ya tenía un "séquito de sirvientes" que hacía todo cuanto les pedía. Nell tenía muchos admiradores, pero mantenía una amistad leal y servicial hacia la pelirroja.

-Nos referimos a la "otra" personalidad… -dijo Tatsuki haciendo un gesto hacia los pechos de Orihime. Rukia frunció el ceño, eso no le parecía justo para nada… es decir, ¿tampoco ella misma podría unirse de querer hacerlo?

-Y a parte de Kárate, ¿por qué no piensan en otra rama deportiva o algo?, quiero ver si me meto a arte. –quiso cambiar el tema.

-Pero tenemos arte y música en horario normal –se quejó la morena alta.

-Jojo, el perfeccionamiento de un artista debe ser constante –dijo cruzándose de brazos alegre, sin darse cuenta que imitaba una acción común en Isshin Kurosaki. Sus amigas rieron mientras se dirigían con ella en busca de el otro par de chicas –Por cierto, tengo que pedirles un favor…

·

-Bueno chicos –dijo Ukitake delante del curso. –Como sabrán, aún no hemos escogido directiva del curso. Di tiempo suficiente para que se conocieran y pudieran pensar en las personas apropiadas para representarles frente al consejo estudiantil y la escuela. –sonrió. –Opino que primero partamos por recomendación, ¿a quién recomiendan para presidente de curso? –Rukia dirigió una mirada de soslayo a sus amigas.

-¿Si, Inoue-san? –preguntó Ukitake, cediéndole la palabra a la chica que había levantado la mano.

-Y-yo recomiendo a Rukia Kurosaki, señor –dijo algo cohibida, no era muy buena con el manejo de la palabra en público. El resto del alumnado soltó expresiones de asombro. La mayoría había pasado la fase de aversión por la chica luego del trato inicial a Ichigo en vista de la dulce manera en que actuaba con todos.

Sí, porque Rukia Kurosaki había planificado muy bien sus pasos y sus acciones, quería ese puesto. Había ayudado a maestros varios, compartido información con sus compañeros, enseñado a estudiar a un par de idiotas, sonreído a otro par medio baboso, conversado con calma y amabilidad con casi todos sus compañeros… incluso había hecho un par de favores a Riruka con tal de que tuvieran un mejor concepto de ella.

-¿No tienes problemas con eso, Kurosaki-san? –preguntó Ukitake. Rukia negó. –Bien, entonces…

-Espere, Ukitake sensee –interrumpió Riruka –yo creo que Ichigo-kun debería ser el presidente de la clase –Rukia la miró con odio, pero luego se calmó y mantuvo el temple fingido en clases.

-¿Kuchiki-kun, estás de acuerdo o dejamos a Kurosaki-san? –preguntó Ukitake.

-Pues… -Ichigo iba a responder, pero le llegó una notita de Rukia y volteó el rostro hacia ella, la chica le hizo un gesto de que lo leyera.

_Ambos sabemos que te importa un bledo ser presidente, solo di que no._

-¿Kurosaki-kun?

-Bueno, iba a decir que no –Rukia suspiró aliviada –pero la verdad no le veo lo malo, así que por mí está bien. –Rukia le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa e Ichigo golpeó sin querer su escritorio.

-¿Estás bien, Kuchiki-kun? –preguntó Rukia con sarcasmo e ira contenida muy bien disfrazada.

-Perra…

-Entonces tendremos a dos competidores por el puesto de presidente –anotó Ukitake en el pizarrón. –también faltaría el de Secretario y Tesorero…

-Sensee –dijo Ichigo levantando respetuosamente la mano

-¿Si?

-Para ahorrar tiempo, mejor haga que el que no sea elegido para presidente sea el secretario.

-¡Muy buena idea Kuchiki-kun! –exclamó el albino. Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo de medio lado y se agazapó para susurrarle.

-¿Entonces harás todo lo que te pida, Kuchiki-kun?

-Eso si te vuelves presidenta, enana… sino deberás obedecerme tú a mí.

-En tus sueños… además los secretarios no son esclavos del presidente –le dijo burlona.

-¿Por qué tanto afán por el puesto, Enanasaki? –se burló, ella solo desvió la vista para prestar algo de atención.

-Entonces lo haremos por votación… -y a los minutos después de que todos votaran -¡Vaya!, entonces un aplauso para nuestro nuevo presidente de curso… pasa adelante, Kuchiki-san.

-Gracias –Ichigo dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Rukia, quien solo miró a otro lado molesta… por un único voto había perdido. –Creo que mi secretaria también debería pasar al frente. –Rukia se sumó a él para pararse adelante manteniendo una sonrisa fingida, pero bufando y planeando asesinar a Ichigo en el interior.

-Bien, ahora solo falta Tesorero…

-¡Yoooo, elíjanme a mí! –gritó Keigo, al instante fue acallado por un cuaderno de Tatsuki

-Idiota, seguro solo malgastarías nuestros fondos. –algunos alumnos rieron.

-Sugiero a Riruka –dijo Nelliel levantando la mano.

Se formó un murmullo en todo el curso, algunos asentían otros dudaban.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hiyori –Pero si esa tipa no tiene más cabeza que para lucirse. –Riruka la miró molesta.

-Para tu información, Sarugaki-san, soy una de las mejores en matemáticas. –y era cierto, era la tercera alumna al menos en esa asignatura. Si alguna clase le gustaba, esa era precisamente matemáticas. –No tengo la culpa de ser hermosa como para que me envidies –Hiyori estuvo a punto de saltarle encima si no fuera por Hinamori.

-¿Alguien se opone? –preguntó Ukitake, el alumnado se silenció y Hiyori solo bufó. –Entonces ahora esta será nuestra directiva, ven adelante Fujiwara-san.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió coquetamente mientras contorneaba sus caderas al caminar hacia delante. Rukia tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y se encontraba a la derecha de Ichigo. Riruka se incorporó a su izquierda mientras le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa que habría hecho babear a un par.

-Con esto terminamos, el resto del bloque es de estudio libre –comentó orgulloso y sonriente antes de marcharse. -¡Ah!, casi lo olvido –dijo devolviéndose mientras algunos alumnos ya conversaban y el trío aún no se sentaba –Mañana por la tarde tienen la primera junta con el consejo estudiantil, cualquier cosa me avisan…

-Vaya… que tedio –comentó Ichigo metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos mientras pensaba en dirigirse a su puesto.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso no tendrías que ser presidente, fresa –le reclamó Rukia en un murmullo apenas perceptible.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Kuchiki-kun? –escuchó que junto a él la pelirroja le llamaba, Rukia ya estaba alcanzando su puesto y procedía a sacar su material de estudio.

-¿Qué?

-Me alegra que podremos trabajar juntos, haré mi mejor esfuerzo –volvió a sonreírle, Ichigo se removió los cabellos sin saber bien que decir, no se le daba mucho eso.

-Bien, gracias… lo mismo digo –y se fue a sentar. Riruka sonrió complacida mientras iba a su puesto.

-Fase uno, lista… -le comentó a Nell, quien solo sonreía mientras leía una novela que la pelirroja le hubiese prestado días atrás.

·

Pese a que no había logrado el puesto que quería, la presidencia, había obtenido un puesto en la directiva y eso le permitía avanzar el siguiente paso en su nuevo plan. Lo mejor sería que al día siguiente podría ver y hablar con Byakuya Kuchiki. Si bien sabía que quizá el no la recordaría de nada, tenía al menos un año entero para poder progresar en su relación y refrescarle la memoria.

Todo comenzaba a salir a pedir de boca.

-… así que… -se escuchaba la voz de Mayuri en el laboratorio, Rukia estaba distraída mientras realizaba la experiencia - Para que tengan oportunidad de aprobar, este informe lo entregarán durante la clase de pasado mañana, espero su mejor esfuerzo. –extrañamente sonrió.

Iban muy avanzados en materia, actualmente estaban en la identificación de sustancias mediante densidades y solubilidad. Rukia estaba tan distraída que por poco olvida pesar su sustancia desconocida antes de verterla en un tubo para calentarla.

-¡Rukia!, ¡pésala primero! –le gritó asustado Ichigo de que la desperdiciara, les habían dado poco más de lo justo para realizar la experiencia. Rukia miró a Ichigo y detuvo su mano al instante.

-¡C-claro que lo iba a hacer!, solo quería ver si estabas atento…

-Si, como no.

Curiosamente nadie quebró nada en este difícil laboratorio, sin embargo, el grupo de Tatsuki tuvo un inconveniente.

-¡Maldición, Keigo!, ¡apágalo, apágalo! –Tatsuki le había dejado a cargo de verificar la cantidad máxima que se podía diluir en agua mientras se calentaba para permitir una mayor dilución.

Keigo había echado el sólido en agua de la llave sacada de los lavaderos que había al centro de cada mesón de laboratorio. Todo porque se les había acabado el agua destilada y el perezoso no había querido ir a rellenar el contenedor.

Como resultado, su sustancia había reaccionado con los minerales y otras sustancias del agua bebestible, haciendo que un olor extraño apareciera a medida que se calentaba y un humo blanquecino comenzara a esparcirse.

El grupo de Tatsuki no logró reunir suficiente información, por lo que Keigo sufrió las consecuencias al término de la clase.

-Ahora por su culpa voy a salir pésimo en este informe. –reclamaba furiosa la chica mientras caminaba junto a sus compañeras.

-Tranquila Tatsuki, si hiciste bien las otras mediciones no tendrás muchos problemas… con suerte y ninguna otra sustancia del listado tiene esas propiedades. –trató de animarla Rukia.

-Je, a nosotros todo nos salió perfecto –decía Hiyori alegremente mientras iba de brazos cruzados tras su nuca. –Ahora el pelado grandote tiene que hacer el informe, yo ni idea de esas cosas.

-¿No vas a ayudarle? –preguntó Orihime.

-No quiero estorbar… además, hay otras cosas que necesitan más de mi ayuda –como los juegos de video que aún estaban esparcidos por su habitación. –Y creo que reprobé el test. –comentó como si nada.

Bien por los que tomaban la vida tan a la ligera.

-Bueno, nosotras iremos a hacer todo lo que podamos hoy, nos vemos mañana –se despidió Momo por Orihime y ella.

-Que les vaya bien…

-Lo que es yo, no pienso ni de broma juntarme con el idiota de Keigo, que haga su parte y la reviso… -comentó Tatsuki, aún molesta.

-¿Cuándo inician los talleres?

-Creo que la semana entrante –le respondió Rukia a una despreocupada Hiyori.

-¡Rukia! –las tres chicas se voltearon al escuchar a Ichigo gritar. -¡Oye!, espera. –había llegado corriendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?, ¿cuándo nos vamos a juntar para hacer el trabajo?

-No es necesario, haz tu parte y yo la mía –Ichigo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y después reviso que no te equivoques?, no gracias, no quiero doble trabajo.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo! –reclamó ofendida. Tatsuki sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Hiyori por su parte roló los ojos y aguardó.

-¿A qué hora voy a tu casa?

-¡¿Quién dijo que te daba permiso de ir a mi casa?

-¿Como a las seis te parece? –eran cerca de las cuatro y media.

-Mejor en tu casa, ¿no que es más grande?

-Pero no sabes llegar –comentó con media sonrisa burlona y dándole un golpe en la frente con su índice.

-Idiota, no hagas eso –reclamó frotándose la zona afectada.

-Bueno, voy a las seis, nos vemos –le hizo un gesto con la mano, nunca recayendo en la presencia del otro par de chicas.

-Joo, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó interesada Tatsuki.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Sabe dónde vives?, ¿e incluso conoce tu casa? –le preguntó la morena alta mientras sonreía.

-No es lo que piensas… fue por lo del primer laboratorio.

-Vale…

Hubiera sido la escusa perfecta para ir a la casa de Byakuya y quizá toparlo por los pasillos y entablar una conversación normal. Solo… solo que aún no estaba preparada para eso, así que aceptó a regañadientes la intromisión del cabeza de naranja a su casa.

·

-Estoy en casa… -dijo desganada mientras se retiraba los zapatos luego de abrir.

-¡Ruuuuuukia! –gritó Isshin mientras hacia una maniobra voladora para darle un abrazo, la chica por experiencia lo esquivó antes de que su padre arrasara con ella y terminaran ambos aplastados contra la pared, como ahora solo estaba él.

-¿Yuzu, Karin?, ¿cómo les fue? –preguntó como si nada, ignorando magistralmente a su padre.

-¡Muy bien! –gritó desde la cocina la castaña.

-Aburrido –respondió desde el sofá la pelinegra.

-Gah… -Isshin logró recuperarse un poco luego del dolor y se incorporó, buscando con los ojos a su niña.

-¡Les aviso que a las seis viene un compañero a hacer un trabajo! –gritó mientras subía la escalera.

-¿Una chica? –preguntó alegre Isshin.

-No, dije un compañero, es un chico.

-¡¿Qué? –hizo una mueca de terror. -¡Vienen a invadir mi harén!, ¡Noooo! –corrió al living -¡Masaki!, ¡vienen a invadir mi dulce y hermoso hogar para secuestrar a nuestras hermosas hijas!, ¡¿qué hago? –Rukia bajó con molestia luego de cambiarse y se acercó al comedor.

-Papá, deja de hacer show.

-Buaaa –se puso a lloriquear- y ahora mi hermosa primera hija me está recriminando… ¡seguro ya conquistó su corazón con engaños!, ¡no!, ¡no puedo permitirlo! –se enderezó de golpe luego de exteriorizar el pensamiento. –Dios me perdonará; lo que hago, lo hago por el bien de mis niñas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Karin, curiosa

-Matar al invasor cuando llegue… -achicó los ojos

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!

-Guh… -se encogió sobre sí mismo

-¡Compórtate!, no quiero que hagas el ridículo mientras hacemos el trabajo.

-Está bien… -comentó Isshin haciendo chocar sus índices, algo avergonzado, como si le estuvieran remedando y fuera un niño pequeño. –¿Cómo se llama tu compañero?

-Ichigo Kuchiki –al decirlo, sus hermanas la miraron asombradas. Isshin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y no supo reaccionar. –Ya, respiren… es un tipo normal. Además, ya vino una vez. –Eso hizo reaccionar a Isshin y pensar rápidamente.

-No me digas… -se fue todo rastro de alegría y burla de su rostro común, pasando a ponerse realmente serio, como pocas veces. –no me digas… que el que viene no es otro que ese cabeza de naranja…

-Sí, él es mi compañero de laboratorio.

-¡No!, ¡¿por qué lo escogiste a él?, ¡nooooooooooo! –gritó mientras se retorcía tomándose la cabeza.

-¡No lo escogí!, ¡habría sido la última persona (después de Keigo) que habría escogido sobre la faz de la tierra!

-Me alegra oír eso –sonrió -¿Entonces?

-Los grupos los armó el profesor

-Hmmm… -se tomó el mentón dubitativo.

-Papá, en serio, no hagas show. Lo creas o no, es un Kuchiki.

-¿En serio? –preguntó dulcemente Yuzu.

-Sí, aunque no lo parece.

-Para nada… -comentó Karin- no parece si quiera uno de los pijos con los que tienes clases. –Rukia roló los ojos, a Karin no le había gustado el que se fuera a una escuela de ricos.

-Lo que sea, solo compórtense decentemente con él, no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo. –Diciendo lo último, subió a su habitación.

-Esto no es bueno… -comentó Isshin hacia sus hijas. –Si las cosas van por el camino que creo apreciar, para antes de que acabe el año, nuestra querida y amada Rukia será extirpada de nuestras vidas –comentó serio y dramático. Yuzu se asustó y Karin roló los ojos, decidiendo que era mejor subir a su cuarto. -¡Karin!, ¡¿no quieres ayudarnos a planear el rescate anticipado de tu hermana?

-Viejo; si haces que Rukia se enfade, el único que va a necesitar un rescate serás tú. –y se fue.

-Dugh… -gimió levemente mientras lagrimas se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

-¿Papá?, ¿en verdad onee-san corre riesgo? –el hombre volvió en sí al sacudir su cabeza.

-¡Sí!, esa naranja es un peligro para este hogar… necesito que me ayudes a…

_**Continuará… pronto xD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 5: <strong>Clases con inu-sensee 3

* * *

><p>-¡Bienvenidos clase!, se preguntarán… ¿y dónde rayos quedó el Omake 4?<p>

-No me lo he preguntado –dice Dean con aburrimiento.

-Aunque no se lo pregunten, lo responderé igual. Simplemente quedó abandonado en la oficina del trabajo de saku-chan, así que la respuesta de cómo es que estoy de nuevo con mi clase pese a que me habían secuestrado, quedará a su imaginación hasta que eso llegue y lo publique.

-Ohhhh, que interesante –comenta Dean con sarcasmo.

-Bueno –ignorando al chico. –Pasemos lista… saku-chan… ¡saku-chan!

-¡Ausente! –grita Mark

-Okas… Mary-tan…

-¡Ausente!...

-Ok –mira el papel -¡Rayos!, se acabó la lista… veamos, inasistencia 100%

-¿¡Y nosotros qué! -pregunta Dean.

-Sí, nosotros qué –pregunta Margarita…

-¡Margarita!, hermana mía querida, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Me gustan los Omakes –dice toda entusiasmada -¡Sensee, mandy-chuan sensee!

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me avisaste antes para sabotear tu clase?, oye, serás mi sensee por ahora, pero sigues siendo mi pequeño saltamontes padawan, mandy-chuan. –Inupis rola los ojos mientras obvia sus palabras.

-Bien, no pensarán que todo en la vida es simple…

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver? –le murmura Margarita a Carlos, Carlos se encoge de hombros.

-Así que hoy les tengo… ¡examen!

-¡¿Qué? –grito generalizado, salvo de Eduard.

-Bien, como a todos ustedes los conozco como la palma de mi mano voy a darles las notas que se sacaron. –comenta felizmente.

-¡¿WTF? ¡todavía ni lo hemos hecho! –reclama Dean.

-Dean… un 0. –le entrega un papel con su nombre. –Mark, un 60 –las notas van de 0 a 100. –Eduard… un 100 –se mueve entre los puestos y entrega a cada uno sus notas. –Margarita, un 20 por llegar tarde a clase y saltarte las primeras.

-¡Wiiiii!, ¡mi primer 20 en un examen!

-Oye… se supone que deberías molestarte.

-¿Para qué, si esto es algo que ni tomaré en cuenta?

-Okas… Carlos, te babeaste el examen, así que tienes un 50.

-No babeo cuando duermo –dice alegre.

-Pues no importa, tienes un 50 y punto.

-¡Esto no es justo!, ¡¿Por qué rayos soy el único con un 0?, ni siquiera me dejaste responder. –Inupis suspira y le entrega otro papel.

-Bueno, toma… tienes veinte minutos para responder esa pregunta… -pasan los 20 minutos. –Deja ver… bien, ajá… ajá… ajá… -Dean sonríe e inupis termina de corregir.

-¿Qué nota me saqué? –pregunta con confianza, seguro de haber superado a Mark.

-Un 0

-¡¿Qué?

-Bueno, ve el lado bueno, vas a repetir el año –sonríe alegre y macabramente mientras Dean golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿Esto es porque ayudé a Sakura-Jeka?

-Noooo, ¿cómo crees? –se devuelve al frente del grupo. –Bueno clase, hoy vamos a…

-¡Mandy-tuan!, ¡Mandy-tuan!

-Es sensee para ti

-Lo que sea –sonríe –tengo una preguuuuuunta –dice Margarita.

-Que bueno, guárdatela para otra ocasión. Hoy toca pasar materia.

-¡¿Qué?, oye, yo vine aquí exclusivamente para preguntar

-Me vale, yo vengo aquí a hacer mi clase y hoy toca ver materia… así que vamos a empezar. Hoy veremos un ejemplo del sentido del humor más extraño del mundo.

_**Observación ridícula nº 2: ¿qué pasaría si Byakuya gastara una broma?**_

_Era muy de mañana… tan de mañana que en la familia Kuchiki todos dormían, salvo el pequeño e intrépido Byakuya Kuchiki. ¿Qué edad tendría por aquel entonces?, oh, cerca de ocho años… un joven muy inteligente y travieso de ocho años._

_Con sigilo se adentró al cuarto de su hermano que dormía. Levantó las sábanas con cuidado y depositó su delicada carga entre las sábanas. Sonrió y se retiró rápidamente para aguardar en el marco exterior de la puerta corrediza de papel._

_-¡Ichigo!, ¡buenos días! –dijo haciendo ruido ingresando al cuarto, como si fuera la primera vez que abría la puerta._

_-¿Byakuya nii-sama? –el niño se talló los ojos. -¿Qué pasa?_

_-Nada, solo quería que despertaras para que viéramos si entrenábamos un poco antes de estudiar. –dedicó una mirada seria a su hermano, escondiendo perfectamente la sonrisa que se anticipaba en su rostro._

_-Ya voy… -se destapó rápidamente el niño de naranjas cabellos y bajó sus pies descalzos al tatami, sin embargo, una potente exclamación de su hermano pelinegro lo detuvo._

_-¡Ichigo!, ¡¿Qué es eso? –preguntó fingiendo un asombro exagerado que por supuesto Ichigo tragó como real._

_-¿Qué? –volteó algo asustado y espabilando, finalmente despertando en su totalidad._

_-Ichigo… pusiste… pusiste un huevo –Con delicadeza el noble mayor, aguantándose un acceso inminente de risa y descontrol, cogió un huevo de chocolate de medianas proporciones, algo más grande que uno de gallina._

_-¿Yo? –preguntó dudoso Ichigo. Byakuya asintió solemnemente e Ichigo miró dudoso –Pero es un huevo de chocolate… -dijo curioso. Byakuya volvió a asentir._

_-Si… ¿no sabías? –increíblemente lograba mantener una voz seria… que gran actor era. –Las gallinas ponen huevos blancos, las personas ponen huevos de chocolate –Ichigo llevó una de sus manitas a su boca mientras miraba asombrado el objeto._

_-Pero entonces… -se puso pálido._

_-Vas a ser papá –le dijo Byakuya, incapaz de contenerse soltó un pequeño gesto, esbozando una sonrisa. Ichigo por el contrario comenzó a hacer pucheros, a sus ojos llegaron algunas lágrimas que aún no caían._

_-Pero entonces… para pascua… -Byakuya arqueó una ceja. -¡Mamá!, ¡mami! –gritó llorando mientras corría a la habitación de sus padres-¡me comí a mis hermanitos sin saber!... ¡buuaaaaaa!_

_Oh, rayos… quizá la broma le había salido mal._

_-¡Byakuya Kuchiki! –escuchó el grito de su madre. Dejó el huevo sobre la cama y huyó._

_**Fin… por ahora**_

-¡¿Quéeee?

-¡AJAJÁ AJAJAJAJA! (*)

* * *

><p>(*): risa de cerebro, de "El laboratorio de Déxter"<p>

Ajjajajaja xD me atoré de la risa mientras pensaba en la broma estúpida de Byakuya jajajajaja xD *imaginándose a Byakuya huyendo de su madre* AJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAA XDDDDD

Bueno, nos veremos prontito, perdonen a esta loca escritora por tardar… **¡no olviden dejar review!**

Pd: si tienen alguna pregunta, háganla para ponerla en Omakes, todo es válido (no olviden que es en base a "Rukia Kurosaki e Ichigo Kuchiki", todo lo que se les ocurra sobre sus vidas, amigos o demás de la historia lo pueden preguntar)

Byeeee :D


End file.
